Deux coeurs, multiples problèmes
by TsukiyomiKyoko
Summary: Ma fille, je te présente ton fiancé, Lord Tyki Mikk. - C'étaient des Akumas, madame, et votre fille est exorciste. - Il est hors de question que tu ne meures avant d'avoir eu un héritier! OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

[Toc, Toc, Toc]

« - Mère ? Vous m'avez faite demander ?

-Entre, Juliette.

La porte de chêne massif sculptée et ornée de dorures d'un luxe frisant l'opulence s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une jeune fille, noble d'apparence, aux longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon élégant.

Elle referma la porte et alla se placer face à sa belle-mère, qui lui tournait le dos, regardant par l'immense baie vitrée.

-Tu as eu 16 ans, Juliette, Lui dit-elle. Tu es en âge de te marier. De plus, un mariage avantageux avec un jeune noble très riche serait bénéfique pour le duché. Ton père et moi t'avons trouvé un bon parti, le marquis Tyki Mikk est un Lord très en vue, ces temps-ci. Il a accepté les fiançailles il y a peu. Vous vous rencontrerez lors du bal que nous donnerons demain soir. Sois sûre de faire bonne impression.

-Bien, Mère. Répondit la jeune fille, qui avait écouté sagement le discours de sa belle-Mère, sans dire un mot.

-Tu peux te retirer. Nous nous verrons au dîner. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune duchesse sortit des appartements de sa belle-mère, et s'en retourna dans les siens. Là, elle s'affala de tout son long sur son lit, et se mit à pester rageusement :

« - Fiançailles ? Mais qui a dit que je voulais me fiancer ? Je ne le connais pas, je n'en veux pas pour époux. Et la vieille bique n'a qu'à aller se faire voir avec ses idées démodées. Un jeune homme riche ? Et alors ? Elle attrapa le vase posé sur la commode et le lança contre le mur. Et encore un bal ! Quand pourrais-je enfin être dispensée de ces soirées où l'hypocrisie frise son niveau le plus élevé ? La salle baigne dans le saindoux à cause de ces m'as-tu-vu qui n'ont de cesse de graisser la patte aux plus grands ?

-Une jeune dame ne devrait pas parler comme cela, mademoiselle, mais je vous comprends. Dit une voix douce, qui eut le don de faire sursauter la jeune noble.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, Maria, ma chère nourrice. Tu n'as jamais été enfermée dans une cage aux barreaux d'or, ornés de richesses à en avoir la nausée.

La femme de chambre (et accessoirement nourrice de Juliette), était une femme douce et chaleureuse, la seule personne à pouvoir percer la façade de jeune fille de bonne famille obéissante et sage que s'était forgée Juliette.

-Quelle robe vas-tu mettre demain soir, ma tendre ?

-Si tu savais à quel point je n'ai pas l'envie d'y mettre les pieds, Nanny.

-N'as-tu point passé l'âge de m'appeler comme cela, mon enfant ? La femme fit s'asseoir la jeune duchesse, lui dénoua les cheveux et s'entreprit de les brosser. Surtout que cela ne me rajeunit pas, je n'ai que 46 ans, tu sais ?

-Je sais, Nanny, je sais.

La pensée maligne du bal du lendemain s'insinua dans son esprit et une boule de rage se forma dans sa gorge. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, nous savons, nous, que c'était plus de l'angoisse qu'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Rebelle-toi ! Crie à l'injustice Juliette ! Ne les laisse pas te marier à ce ….mmmpf (Nda : *la main sur la bouche du narrateur (narratrice, crétine ! -J'm'en fout !) Que quelqu'un la fasse sortir ! En voyes la fin aussi. Saleté de narrateur (narratrice ! –la ferme !) Elle a bien failli nous faire du spoil…)

* * *

><p>Hé hé, excusez le délire de fin, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… ^^' *Baf'*<p>

Enfin bref…

Rendez-vous au chapitre 1

June' : Si t'arrive à trouver le courage de l'écrire !

Bakanda : N'écris rien, t'as encore rien massacré d'important !

Kyo' : *rire diabolique* Mouhahahaha ! ne t'inquiète pas, Yû, j'en ai pas après toi…

Tous les regards se tournent vers le pauvre Moyashi.

*grincement de porte*

Bye,

KyokoTsukiyomi

PS : Je ne suis pas sûre de continuer _La belle lune et le Cerf _pour diverses raisons, alors qui vivra verra.


	2. Chapter 1: Bal et Akumas

Chapitre 1 : Bal et Akumas

Ou

Fiancée ? Plutôt mourir !

PDV Juliette

De ma chambre, j'entendais déjà les violons, la musique me vrillait les tympans, cette musique que j'avais bien trop entendue. Une valse, encore. Je sentais déjà l'odeur entêtante des parfums de ces dames, toutes parées de leurs plus beaux atours, être vue et admirée étant leur principale occupation. Je voyais déjà les hommes dans leurs élégants costumes gris faire la cour aux pauvres brebis égarées dans ce monde de vautours, discuter affaire, ou plutôt essayer d'escroquer des nobles eux-mêmes escrocs.

« - Il est l'heure, ma tendre.

-Oui, Maria. Dis-je en me levant. »

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Parée d'une lourde robe en soie bleue nuit, accompagnée d'assortiments de bijoux d'or et de pierreries, Je me sentais mourir à petit feu.

Je me composais rapidement un masque de jeune fille bien élevée, gracieux et hautain, et me dirigeai rapidement vers les enfers.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, je me plaçai aux côtés de mon père, la main dans la sienne, étouffant dans mon corset.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, le Duc d'Ormonde et sa fille, Juliette d'Ormonde. Clama notre majordome.

La foule se tut, et se tourna vers les escaliers.

Mon père m'entraîna à ses côtés jusqu'au milieu des escaliers, où il entonna d'une voix forte :

-Chers amis, bienvenue. J'ai organisé cette réception, bien sûr, dans le but de vous distraire, mais aussi pour célébrer les fiançailles de ma très chère fille Juliette, à Lord Tyki Mikk.

Un homme en costard s'approcha de mon Père, et se posta à mon côté.

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Nous descendîmes des escaliers, et ma Mère nous rejoignit.

-Juliette, repris mon Père. Je te présente ton fiancé, le marquis Tyki Mikk.

-Bonsoir, Lord Mikk. Le saluais-je, d'une gracieuse révérence, un sourire collé au visage.

_[Mon dieu, alors ça y est, me voilà condamnée.]_

J'observais plus attentivement mon (non-désiré) futur époux. Il était beau, avait… la vingtaine, et avait tout de l'aristocrate parfait. Un cauchemar.

Il s'inclina devant moi, et m'invita à danser. Je lui répondis d'une légère révérence et pris sa main, intérieurement révulsée par sa personne.

-Vous êtes d'une beauté sans pareil, _mademoiselle_, Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai bien fait d'accepter la proposition du Duc, votre père.

-Vous n'êtes pas laid non plus, Marquis, lui répondis-je, d'une courtoisie feinte à la perfection.

_[Quel aristocrate banal à en pleurer. Toujours les mêmes phrases prédéfinies, aucune originalité._

_C'est à ça qu'on veut me marier ?]_

Nous continuâmes de danser, jusqu'à ce que la musique ne finisse. J'étouffais dans cette grande pièce, entourée de tous ces pantins sans émotions. Je m'excusais auprès de mon _fiancé_, et sortis prendre l'air, dans la roseraie. Les dernières lueurs du jour accompagnèrent un soupir las, portant en lui toute la frustration que le bal avait accumulée en moi.

-Quel soupir, Juliette, Fit une voix, derrière moi.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie, Marquis, si je puis me permettre ?

-Oh, mais vous le pouvez. J'aurais simplement voulu discuter, mais...

Il me fit pivoter, m'attira à lui, et m'embrassa.

Je le repoussai vivement, le rouge aux joues.

-Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, espèce de sale noble arrogant, lâchais-je, laissant tomber mon masque de bienséance. Je ne me marrie avec vous que par obligation, et je n'ai nullement l'intention de me comporter comme votre petite soumise d'épouse, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

-Vous avez un caractère de feu, ma tendre. Je…

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, vous n'êtes ni mon ami, ni l'homme que j'aime, et je suis encore moins votre ''tendre '' !

-Comme vous le voudrez, mais vous serez bien obligée de rentrer dans le rang, _mademoiselle._

Oh, une dernière chose : vous êtes une aristocrate. »

Il s'en retourna dans la salle, causer argent et baratiner avec les autres ordures de son espèce.

Je m'assis sur un banc et contemplais le ciel étoilé. La nuit venait à peine de tomber.

Ce fut la première nuit.

Je frissonnai, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point la brise s'était rafraîchie.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans les allées autour de moi, ma gorge me faisait mal.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, tandis que je portais mes mains à mon collier, le déchirant pour laisser apparaître l'étrange cristal vert incrusté dans ma gorge.

La douleur était devenue lancinante, le cristal s'était mis à briller. Des créatures effrayantes sortirent des bosquets, je pris peur. Je ne pouvais pas crier, ma gorge ne me répondait plus.

Et comme une litanie, une voix me répétait dans la tête :

**Fuis, Juliette, fuis !**

Mes jambes restaient inanimées, sur le sol, tellement lourde, que l'angoisse me monta au cerveau à l'idée que je ne puisse plus jamais les bouger. Je levais la tête, pour voir l'étrange créature pointer ses canons vers moi. Deux secondes, pause !… Des canons ? C'est quoi c'bordel ?

Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, les monstres se mirent à tirer.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant la douleur, mais rien ne vint.

Lorsque je repris contact visuel avec l'extérieur, une paroi de cristal verte m'entourait, repoussant les tirs des créatures.

_[C'est bien beau, mais avec un mur, j'fais comment pour les faire dégager ?]_

**Commence pas à te plaindre, c'est vachement pratique d'être protégée. Et puis, a-t-on déjà vu une exorciste se plaindre d'une innocence qui la protège de sa propre volonté ? C'est un comble !**

_[Je deviens schizophrène en plus de ça !]_

**On devrait tous demander une augmentation, nous les innocences.**

Je fis taire la voix, dans ma tête, alors que des coups de feu se faisaient entendre sur ma gauche. Les créatures explosaient les unes après les autres. Un homme plutôt grand, roux, vêtu d'un long manteau noir et or tirait sur les monstres, cigarette en bouche.

Soudain en grand manque d'énergie, je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, plus tard, je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite, et écoutais la conversation de ce que je devinais être ma belle-mère, mon père, et un inconnu.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quelles étaient ces créatures dans notre jardin ?

Apparemment, ma belle-mère avait assisté à une partie de la scène, peut être même à son intégralité.

-C'étaient des Akumas, _madame_, et votre fille est une exorciste, comme moi. Je vais vous demander d'abandonner toute idée de futur pour votre fille, car elle va rejoindre la congrégation de l'Ombre.

[_Congrégation de l'Ombre, hein ? Pourquoi c'est jamais ''congrégation des canards roses en caoutchouc'' ou ''Congrégation des joyeux lapins bleus'' ?_]

Graaand silence de la mort qui tue. J'ouvre les yeux, et j'aperçois ma belle-mère, mon père, et l'inconnu au pistolet et au manteau noir ouvrir de grands yeux en me fixant.

[_Soit j'ai un énoorme bouton sur le nez, soit j'ai pensé tout haut_]

…

Je porte la main à mon nez.

[_Ah, non,_ _j'ai pensé tout haut_.]

L'inconnu fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

-Ah, ceci, _mademoiselle_, est un des grands mystères de l'univers. Mais enfin passons. Je vaisfaire court, clair simple, et adapté à votre QI…

-'Faut pas pousser, non plus, le coupais-je, piquée au vif.

-Les monstres qui vous ont attaquée sont des Akumas, vous êtes une exorciste, la pierre dans votre cou…

-cristal

-Oui, peu importe. Donc, c'est votre innocence, ou arme anti-akumas, et vous allez me suivre à la Congrégation de l'ombre, après avoir abandonné toute votre vie actuelle, et ce que vous possédez.

-Vous êtes sûr que ce que vous fumez c'est pas toxique ? Qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'vous suivre ?

-Juliette ! Quel est ce langage ? Ou, ma belle-mère, l'art de casser l'ambiance.

-Il est hors de question, contra mon Père, que ma fille abandonne ses responsabilités et parte je ne sais où risquer sa vie !

-Elle viendra, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Je pourrais demander directement à Monsieur Luberrier (palissement de mon Père) de venir chercher votre fille…

-Mais si elle meurt, la famille n'auras plus d'héritier…

-Votre fille s'arrangera pour ne pas mourir, n'est-ce pas, Juliette ?

-Il y a des conditions à son départ, Maréchal.

-Oh, j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté à notre nouvelle recrue ! Maréchal Marian Cross, pour vous servir.

-Je disais donc, coupa mon Père. Qu'il y avait des conditions à son départ. Tu devras revenir au manoir de temps en temps pour assister à des bals, tu devras aussi te marier avec Lord Mikk.

Et il est Hors de question, tu m'entends ? Hors de question que tu ne meures avant de nous avoir donné un héritier.

Je baissai la tête en signe d'obéissance, et répondis :

-Bien, Père.

-Tu emmèneras Maria, avec toi. Oh, et quand tu seras en missions pour je ne sais quoi, tâche de ne pas te faire reconnaître.

J'acquiesçai et partis en direction de mes appartements, où m'attendait ma nourrice.

-Fais tes bagages, Maria, nous partons.

-Où donc, ma Juliette ?

-A la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et envoie-moi une femme de chambre.

Elle sortit, me laissant seule. J'ouvris un placard et en sortit une petite valisette, que j'ouvris sur mon lit. J'y mis la bourse que ma belle-mère m'avait tendue avant que je ne sorte du bureau de mon père. Elle était plutôt lourde, tant mieux. J'y déposai ensuite _Roméo et Juliette_, mon journal intime, la boîte à musique de ma mère, et la boule à neige représentant des enfants qui jouaient dans la neige, que ma chère et défunte mère m'avait offerte.

La femme de chambre entra, et s'inclina devant moi.

-Prépare mes bagages, je pars pour plusieurs semaines. N'y mets qu'une robe de bal, je ne risque peut-être pas d'en avoir besoin.

-Bien, mademoiselle.

Elle s'affaira pendant dix minutes, à empiler mes vêtements dans des malles.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant moi et sortit.

Plus rien ne me retenait dans ce manoir, je sortis à mon tour de la chambre, après avoir appelé un serviteur par la sonnette au dessus de mon lit, pour qu'il porte mes valises dans le hall.

J'entrai une nouvelle fois dans le bureau de mon père, avec Maria. Celui-ci riait allègrement avec le maréchal, autour d'un verre d'alcool.

Je toussotai pour leur faire remarquer ma présence.

-Maréchal, je suis prête.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous pour partir ? Plus vite j'y serais, plus vite je pourrais repartir !

Nous montâmes dans le carrosse qui nous attendait devant le manoir, et nous partîmes.

Fin de la première Nuit.

Héhé ! Et voila ! Prochain chapitre en plusieurs PDV, exterieur, Juliette, et peut être Cross.

Qu'ai-je à dire, à part ça ?... Commentez !

Bye,

TsukiyomiKyoko


	3. Chapter 2: Arrivée

Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à dire un grand merci à mes deux reviewveuses chéries ! Arigato Gozaimasu !

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée

Ou

Mauvais départ

-Vous avez tout intérêt à me dire que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague !

Nous retrouvons Juliette, au pied d'une immense falaise, plutôt abrupte, sur laquelle…

Hé ! Retour de la narratrice maltraitée ! A bas l'oppression! Hello world!

Hé hé hé…

Biiip Biiip Bii…

Oui? Allô?... Gloups! Oui, bien sûr.

*raccroche*

Reprenons !

Nous retrouvons donc Juliette au pied de l'immense falaise sur laquelle est perchée la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

-Il est hors de question que j'escalade ce… cette chose sale et boueuse !

-C'est pourtant le seul moyen, _mademoiselle._

-Cross, vous allez tout de suite m'en trouver un autre ! *aura meurtrière* Une jeune dame de grande naissance ne devrait pas avoir à faire ce genre de choses.

[_Choses que j'aurais aimé faire dans mon enfance, comme tous les autres]_

-Vous aviez raison, milady, ce n'est qu'une blague. Personne n'est assez idiot pour faire escalader cette falaise à son protégé. Nous allons prendre le souterrain.

Juliette le regarda, suspicieuse…

[_il ne me rassure pas tant que ça]_

**Pff… mauviette !**

_[On ne t'a pas sonné !]_

-Eh bien Juliette, vous rêvez ?

-Non… J'arrive.

Il les guida jusqu'à une barque, et les fit monter, l'une après l'autre.

Il monta après elles, poussa la barque avec une longue perche, et se mit à faire le gondolier.

-Vous savez, Cross, vous n'êtes pas obligé de chanter.

_[Mon dieu ! Mes oreilles, Pitié !]_

Il fit semblant de ne rien entendre, et continua à chanter durant tout le trajet.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, le maréchal arrêta de chanter, et fit descendre les deux femmes de la barque.

-Nous allons être examinés par le gardien des portes, sinon nous ne pourrons pas entrer.

Il les emmena en face de deux grandes portes, séparées par un visage de pierre grotesque.

-Qu'il est ridicule…

-JE VOUS PRIE D'ÊTRE POLIE !

-Sa voix me perce les tympans.

-DOIS-JE VOUS RAPPELER QUE JE SUIS LA ?

-Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire objet, et il ose se considérer comme un être doué de sentiments…

-Vous êtes une vraie langue de vipère, dites-moi, sous vos dehors de gentille fille, Lui dit Cross

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits.

-ESPECE DE PETITE ARROGANTE !

Une petite chauve-souris vint se poster en face du gardien, et une vois en sortit.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, VOUS DEUX ?

-C'EST SA FAUTE !

-Comment ose-t-il ? M'accuser, moi, la jeune Duchesse d'Ormonde !

-Bonjour, Komui, Lança Cross à la bestiole volante. J'amène une nouvelle exorciste !

Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester, je repars de suite. Confie donc son entraînement à Kanda.

-Oh ! J'suis là, je vous rappelle !

- Gardien, examine-la, qu'elle entre. J'envoie Kanda et Lenalee pour l'accueillir.

-Examen en cours…

Deux projecteurs se braquèrent alors sur la pauvre Juliette, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, puis sur Maria, qui resta de marbre, et enfin sur le maréchal.

-Vous êtes en règle. OUVERTURE DES PORTES !

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, et les deux femmes entrèrent dans la Congrégation, Tandis que de dehors, le maréchal leur faisait signe de la main.

-A bientôt, peut-être, Juliette d'Ormonde.

-Bien sûr… Comptez là-dessus, chanteur du dimanche.

-Mademoiselle Juliette, ne parlez pas comme cela, je vous en prie. La réprimanda Maria.

-Nous ne sommes plus au manoir, et nous sommes seules, je peux parler comme je le veux.

PDV Kanda

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall souterrain, Lenalee et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes devant deux femmes, l'une avait la quarantaine, cheveux bruns, l'air douce, et vêtue comme une femme de chambre, et l'autre avait dans les 15, 16 ans, de longs cheveux noirs relevés en chignon distingué, l'air hautain et vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de jour en soie blanche et rouge.

Il s'avança vers elles, et se présenta :

-Je suis Kanda, et voici Lenalee Lee, nous sommes exorcistes.

Laquelle d'entre vous est la nouvelle exorciste ?

Elle me fit une gracieuse révérence, et se présenta à son tour :

-Je me prénomme Juliette, Duchesse d'Ormonde, et voici ma femme de chambre, et aussi Traqueuse, Maria. Je suis la nouvelle exorciste.

Mais trêve de bavardages, votre conversation m'indiffère, et votre naissance n'atteint point la mienne. J'en déduis que vous parler est une perte de temps. N'y a-t-il dans cette Congrégation que Cross dont le rang est assez élevé pour entretenir une conversation intéressante avec lui ?

_[*sort mugen* j'vais t'la trancher en deux, sa lignée, tu vas voir]_

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, lorsque je portai la main à mon sabre, une aura meurtrière sur le visage.

PDV Juliette

Mais il est dingue ? S'il me tue, il aura affaire avec mon Père, et mon fiancé.

**Oui, Mais il ne le sait pas**

Chantonna la voix, dans ma tête.

[_Toi, la ferme, c'est pas le moment !]_

-Oh, et puis j'laisse tomber, je te la laisse, Lenalee. Tss

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est ton expression préférée ?

-Tss

-Bon, Me dit Lenalee. Je t'amène à mon frère, il est le grand intendant.

-Alors te parler est digne d'intérêt.

Kanda disparut dans la Congrégation, tandis que Maria et moi suivîmes Lenalee dans sa visite guidée des locaux.

-Ici, c'est le salon. Le personnel s'y rassemble pour parler.

Nous entrâmes dans une autre pièce, après avoir parcouru un dédale de couloir.

-Ici, nous sommes dans le réfectoire.

Je parcourus la pièce du regard, et je tombais sur une table recouverte de plusieurs piles de plats récemment vidés de leur contenu.

-Oi ! Lenalee ! Ces nouveaux, à quoi ils ressemblent ?

[_Une pile de plats qui parle ?]_

Une tête aux cheveux blancs apparut derrière les plats, accompagnée d'une bestiole dorée relativement similaire à celle d'où était sortie la voie de ce ''Komui '', dans le souterrain.

-Allen, si tu passais moins de temps devant une assiette, tu verrais qu'elles sont justes à côté de moi.

-Oh, désolé.

Il se leva, et s'approcha de nous.

-Bonjour, dit-il en me tendant la main. Je suis Allen Walker.

-Je ne crois pas connaître ce nom, ce qui doit forcément dire que tu n'es pas issu d'une noble lignée, contrairement à moi, ce qui fait que nous sommes de deux mondes différents, et que je te porte la plus profonde indifférence. De plus, je ne m'abaisserai pas à te serrer la main, tu peux donc la reprendre.

Il eut l'air choqué par mes paroles, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Lenalee.

Je pense que la tolérance de celle-ci avait dû atteindre son niveau maximum, car elle se plaça entre Allen et moi, et se mit à me faire la morale.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petite insolente ! Ici, les rangs ne veulent rien dire, tu es une arme, et les haut placés se servent de toi, rien de plus. Alors tu vas gentiment ravaler ta fierté, et mieux nous parler c'est compris ?

-Qui te dit que je suis une arme ? Tant que je ne me considère pas comme telle, je n'en suis point une. Et je te prierais, à l'avenir, de me témoigner plus de respect. Maria, suis moi, nous trouverons le bureau du grand intendant toutes seules.

-Oui, mademoiselle.

Elle s'inclina devant les deux autres, éberlués et fous de rage, et me suivit hors du réfectoire, m'ouvrant grand la porte.

Deux heures plus tard

-Nous sommes revenus au point de départ, Nanny.

C'en est décourageant. Fis-je, en observant le réfectoire, qui s'étendait devant nous.

-Mais où diable peut bien se trouver cette nouvelle ? cria un homme aux cheveux oscillant entre le blond et le châtain clair, coiffés en pointes. Et qui l'a laissée se balader à sa guise dans la Congrégation ? Komui va piquer une crise si elle ne rapplique pas immédiatement.

Un homme, assis à une table, me pointa du doigt.

-Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes la nouvelle ? Vous devez me suivre immédiatement.

[_oh c'est bon, déstresse, j'arrive_]

-Oui, c'est bien moi, Je suis Juliette d'Ormonde, fille du Duc d'Ormonde.

-Oui, oui, enchanté. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Il nous entraîna, Maria et moi, à sa suite, en courant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

-Je suis Reever Wenhamm, le chef de la section scientifique.

-Hn, enchantée. Au fait, mes malles sont restées dans le hall.

-J'enverrai un scientifique les porter dans votre chambre. Au fait, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à ma nourrice.

-Je suis Maria Anderson, la femme de chambre de Lady Juliette, et aussi la nouvelle Traqueuse.

-Sa… Femme de chambre ?

-Laissez tomber, affaires de Nobles. Dis-je, pour couper là la conversation.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau de grand Intendant Komui, occupé à faire les cent pas.

-Ah, enfin. Votre nom, jeune fille ?

-Je suis Lady Juliette d'Ormonde, fille du Duc d'Ormonde, et je vous prierai, à l'avenir, de témoigner plus de respect. Mais enfin, ce doit être de famille, votre sœur est tout aussi irrespectueuse que vous.

-Nous sommes pressés, mais crois bien que cette discussion n'est pas finie, petite insolente.

Il nous entraîna à sa suite, Maria, Reever et moi, jusqu'à une espèce de plateforme en lévitation, au dessus d'un gouffre vertigineux. Je m'accrochai immédiatement à la rambarde, tremblant de tous mes membres. La plateforme se mit à descendre, jusqu'à s'immobiliser face à des personnes dissimulées par l'ombre, et assises dans de grands fauteuils.

-Nous sommes les grands maréchaux. Présente-toi, nouveau serviteur de dieu.

Je tressaillis au mot « serviteur », mais ma conscience m'intima de me taire, et d'obtempérer.

-Juliette d'Ormonde.

-Hevlaska, cria Komui. Teste son innocence, s'il te plaît.

-bien.

Une immense créature faite d'une matière blanche et vaporeuse, ressemblant vaguement à une femme, de par son visage, m'attrapa, avec ses… tentacules.

Ils défirent mon collier, et se posèrent sur le cristal incrusté dans mon cou.

Elle approcha ensuite son front du mien, et nous rentrâmes en contact.

-8%... 16%...28%...37%...57%...70%...85%...96% . Ta compatibilité avec l'innocence est de 96%

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance, et je perçus les mots ''96 ? '' ''impossible'', et ''plus que le grand destructeur du temps''.

Je n'y compris pas grand-chose, à part que ce n'était pas courant.

-Ton innocence perdue reviendra… Ajouta Hevlaska, à mon oreille.

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux. La seule innocence que j'aie un jour perdue est celle de mon enfance, qui a disparu avec ma mère. Il était impossible qu'elle revienne. Un adulte ne pouvait retrouver son innocence.

Elle me reposa sur la plateforme, et nous pûmes repartir vers le bureau du grand intendant.

Il fît revenir Kanda, toujours de si mauvaise humeur, et nous annonça que le Japonais était chargé de mon entraînement. Etant donné que mon innocence venait de se libérer, la priorité était de découvrir tous ses aspects et propriétés.

Nous descendîmes tous au réfectoire, et, lorsque Maria en ouvrit porte, la Congrégation au grand complet apparut devant nos yeux. Le réfectoire était plein à ras-bords, et une banderole

''bienvenue Juliette'' était accrochée au plafond. Tout le monde cria ''Bienvenue '', sauf que moi, je ne voulais pas être la bienvenue, je voulais juste partir, retourner à ma petite vie facile de noble, baigner dans le saindoux à chaque bal et vivre une vie fade avec un inconnu comme mari.

Je n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de choses.

Alors je me mis en colère, criai que je n'en avais rien à faire d'eux, et courus.

Je courus jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, pour arriver dans un couloir sombre, éloigné, et que je ne connaissais pas. Là, contre tous mes principes, je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurai encore, et encore, inondant le sol et ma robe de mes larmes bizarres, tellement bizarre que je m'étais toujours interdit de pleurer. Car je pleurais des larmes de sang.

En cet instant, Je pleurais tellement, que le sol et mes vêtements en étaient devenus rouges. J'étais perdue, comme jamais ne l'avais été depuis la mort de ma mère, de mon point de repère dans ce monde. Ma vie était monotone, jusque là, et je n'avais qu'à obéir et me laisser vivre.

Seulement il y avait eu ce bal, ces monstres, et moi-même, qui était devenue un monstre à part entière. Jamais je ne serais normale, et d'après tous ces gens, ici, j'allais devoir risquer ma précieuse petite existence à chaque instant, pour une guerre dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

Je pleurais, encore et encore, toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas versées pendant plus de 10 ans, lorsque j'entendis un bruit, à côté de moi. Walker s'était laissé tomber, essoufflé à côté de moi, et observait mon cou, et mes larmes, silencieusement.

Hey hey ! Séquence émotion !

Fin du chapitre deux.

Comment or no comment… that is the question…

Bye,

KyokoTsukiyomi


	4. Chapter 3: Néant et Excuses

Hey hey, excusez mon retard! ^^ Merci à mes revieweuses! Daisuki yo!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Néant et excuses<p>

Allen Walker s'était laissé tomber, assis à côté de moi, regardant silencieusement, tour à tour, mes larmes, et mon cou.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais parfaitement que je suis un monstre.

Il parut étonné, sur le coup, mais une fois la surprise passée, il ôta son gant, releva sa manche, et me montra son bras. Il était entièrement rouge, rouge…sang. Sa main était pourvue d'ongles noirs, semblables à des griffes, et une croix y était incrustée, de la même façon que le cristal était incrusté dans mon cou.

-Si tu es un monstre, alors moi aussi. Déclara-t-il, l'incarnation même du sérieux.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne pleures pas des larmes de sang, toi ! Tu ne t'es jamais retenu de pleurer pendant dix ans à cause de ta différence !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça comme ça… c'était juste pour que tu comprennes que… tu n'es pas seule. Me répondit l'albinos, un peu gêné. On est pareils, d'un certain point de vue.

- Non, on n'est pas pareils ! Tu n'as pas perdu le seul repère de ta vie, tu n'as pas eu à sacrifier ton enfance, tu n'as jamais ressenti l'envie et la jalousie te ronger le cœur en regardant les enfants s'amuser, dans les parcs de Londres ! Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que c'est, de ne pas avoir d'amis sur qui compter, d'être lâchée dans un monde où tout n'est qu'apparence, où on ne sait pas qui est bon, et qui est mauvais. Tu ne sais pas…

Sur ce, je le laissai en plan, et courus vers un autre endroit isolé et calme, où je pourrais me calmer et reprendre mes esprits. La noblesse était pire qu'une prison dorée. C'était le diable, caché sous un masque de luxe et de dorures. Plus je pleurais, et plus je sentais l'air, dans ma gorge se faire rare.

Mon innocence me faisait mal, elle s'enfonçait dans mon cou, coupant la circulation de l'oxygène dans mon corps. Je commençais à paniquer, le torrent de larmes écarlates redoublait d'intensité, la tête me tournait, je ne voyais plus le couloir. Tout était flou.

Allais-je finir comme ça ? Etranglée par mon arme anti-akumas…

Quelle ironie… N'était-elle pas sensée me protéger ?

Je fermai les yeux. Mon seul regret avait été de laisser Maria.

Le noir, le néant… C'est ça, la mort ? J'aurais aimé quelque chose de plus… original qu'un endroit noir, ou je ne pouvais même pas distinguer mes mains, devant mes yeux.

Puis, la sensation de glisser vers l'avant, de plus en plus vite. Une voix qui m'appelle. Elle ne crie pas mon nom. Je ne connais même pas ce son qui m'attire. Une lumière, comme une bougie dans l'obscurité, s'alluma au loin. Et je glissai vers elle, de plus en plus vite, elle m'aveuglait.

Je repris soudain conscience, allongée sur le sol de pierre, le visage et les cheveux en sang.

Je revins à la vie à grands renforts d'inspirations. Essoufflée, je tentai de respirer le plus possible, soulagée malgré moi. Lorsque ma respiration eut repris son cours normal, je tournai la tête vers mon sauveur. Je distinguai en premier des lunettes en cul-de-bouteille épaisses d'au moins deux centimètres. Vinrent ensuite son air inquiet, son casque sur les oreilles, et ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière. A sa blouse, je devinai qu'il était un scientifique. Dès qu'il eut remarqué que j'allais mieux, il m'assomma de questions. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Pourquoi j'étais couverte de sang et à demi-morte ? Qui j'étais ? Pourquoi j'avais la tête de la fille déprimée qui vient de s'enfiler un pot de glace au chocolat devant 'les feux de l'amour' ?

Je le regardai m'observer, en attente de réponses. Il ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait rien de mon sale caractère, il était là, à s'inquiéter pour moi… Je lui fondis en larmes dans les bras, et lui racontai tout depuis le début. De ma vie de m**** (censure oblige, gomen') à mon arrivée mouvementée, en passant par mon fiancé.

«- Vous savez, tout le monde, ici, a eu une vie plus ou moins dure. Beaucoup, au début, voient leur arrivée ici comme un coup de malchance, mais on se rend vite compte que ce n'est qu'une chance de tout remettre à zéro, avec des gens qui ne te jugeront pas sur tes différences. Au bout d'un moment, on appelle tous cet endroit ''La maison''.

-Mais j'ai déjà tout gâché.

-Pas forcément. Présentez leur vos excuses, et vous verrez, vous serez vite acceptée.

-Merci…

-Je m'appelle Johnny, Johnny Gill.

-Juliette… tout court, mon nom ne vous intéressera surement pas. Je suis la nouvelle exorciste.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, pour que vous puissiez nettoyer tout ce sang, et vous reposer. Demain matin, vous présenterez vos excuses, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Je… Pourriez-vous me tutoyer ?

-Oh, bien sûr, seulement si tu t'engages à faire de même, Juliette. »

Je lui souris timidement, et acceptai. C'était tellement bien, d'avoir un ami…

Nous nous séparâmes devant la porte de ma chambre, après qu'il m'eût souhaité une bonne nuit. Maria était déjà endormie, et je me lavai, et me couchai en silence.

Le lendemain matin, Je me levai tôt, et me préparai soigneusement, pour leur donner la meilleure impression qui soit.

Je m'habillai d'une robe blanche, plutôt simple, et d'un collier assortit, qui cachait mon innocence.

Une fois prête, je sortis de la chambre, et me dirigeai vers le hall. Arrivé là bas, j'essayai de retrouver le chemin que j'avais emprunté la veille, en compagnie de Maria et Lenalee.

Je m'arrêtai ensuite devant la porte du réfectoire, d'où s'échappait la rumeur de nombreuses conversations. Toute la congrégation, ou presque devait être présente. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et poussai la porte.

J'entrai, et le silence se fit. Des regards, pour certains mauvais, et pour d'autres intrigués, se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi. Je balayai la salle du regard, m'attardant sur la pile de plats d'où dépassait la tête d'Allen, et sur Johnny, qui m'encourageait silencieusement.

Alors, à la stupéfaction de tous, sauf Johnny, bien sûr, je m'inclinai légèrement en une gracieuse révérence, et lançai :

« Je vous demande pardon… Pour hier. »

Comme le silence persistait, je relevai subtilement les yeux, pour observer la pièce. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi. Alors, Lenalee, Allen et Johnny se levèrent et vinrent vers moi.

« -Tu es pardonnée, Juliette.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, me félicita le scientifique, en me tapant gentiment le dos.

Allen me sourit, et m'entraîna vers leur table, au moment où toutes les discussions reprirent.

Il me représenta tout le monde :

« Alors, tu connais déjà Lenalee et Johnny, le Japonais à l'air coincé, c'est Kanda, Le roux absorbé dans sa lecture, c'est Lavi, Ensuite, il y à Tapp, Reever, tu le connais, Komui aussi, 65 et Bookman.

-Enchantée.

-Tu as faim ? me demanda-t-il.

-Allen, on sait tous que tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de notre pauvre Juliette.

Un grondement sonore se fit alors entendre.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, lorsque tout le monde comprit qu'il provenait de mon propre estomac.

-Après tout, elle aussi est symbiotique. Remarqua Komui.

Allen m'entraîna alors vers un comptoir dans le mur de la salle, d'où on pouvait apercevoir une cuisine.

-Jerry ? Appela l'albinos.

Un homme disons… des plus singuliers accouru derrière le comptoir, et sourit à Allen.

-Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon petit Allen adoréé ?

Je devais le regarder avec une tête qui ressemblait fort à ça : o_O', car il demanda aussitôt au maudit qui j'étais, et pourquoi je le regardais bizarre.

-C'est la nouvelle exorciste. Elle est symbiotique, et elle a… faim.

-Oh, fit-il, un air réjoui sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Je passai une commande gigantesque, et partis m'asseoir, avec mon chariot rempli de plats, à côté de la pile d'Allen, et nous nous mîmes à manger.

-Ouf, contrairement à Allen, tu manges proprement, plaisanta Johnny.

-Question d'éducation…

Puis, le roux en face de moi, referma son livre, qu'il devait avoir fini, et me regarda.

Il eût quelques secondes de réflexion, durant lesquelles tout le monde l'observa.

-… STRIKE !

Il se leva, et entreprit de faire le tour de la table, tandis que Johnny m'attrapait, et me tirait vers lui, et que Komui s'emparait du vieux Panda-Bookman pour le mettre à ma place.

Le Borgne-Roux s'arrêta en face de lui, et se mit à lui faire la cour, aveuglé par l'énorme cœur rose qui s'étalait devant son unique œil. Le vieux s'entreprit alors à lui passer le savon du siècle.

Je me mis alors à rire, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait en dix ans.

Et lorsque Maria entra dans le réfectoire de la congrégation, ce matin là, elle eût l'heureuse surprise de me voir rire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. C'est un peu court, mais je galère à écrire, alors plutôt que d'écrire de la m**** en boîte, je préfère arrêter là.<p>

Héhé… Ma définition de la mort… Un gouffre sans fond.

Pauvre Juliette… elle en voit de toutes les couleurs.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je pense à lire les pétitions envoyées par les personnages pas contents de la fic'… c'est-à-dire tous… *Dead*

Bye

Kyoko Tsukiyomi.


	5. Chapter 4: Entraînement et Rose Bonbon

Avant tout, je souhaite m'excuser du Long retard qu'a ce chapitre, qui en passant, stagne depuis trois mois dans mes dossiers. J'aimerais aussi remercier mes revieweurs chéris : Rose-Eliade, MeldyEvans, Luchirio-chan et hinatanatkae. Merci !

**Les phrases en gras, c'est la voix dans la tête de Juliette. (Celui qui devine ce que c'est a droit à un poutou virtuel)**

_Celles en italiques sont les pensées de Juliette_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: Entraînement et Rose Bonbon<span>

ou

Comment entendre une voix totalement gamine

« -Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de la forme qu'a pris ton innocence ?

-Ben… non, J'avais fermé les yeux.

**Comme si c'était évident… Mauviette !**

_[Donne-moi la réponse au lieu de te moquer de moi]_

**Je ne fais que dire la vérité, tu sais ?**

_[Oui, ben c'est bon. Tout le monde ferait pareil, non ? …Non ?]_

**Non.**

_[Bon, alors, tu sais ou pas ?]_

**Pas.**

**«**-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens que c'était vert, et plus ou moins transparent, puis Cross est arrivé, il a but… Tiré sur les Akumas, et je me suis évanouie. »

**Lapsus ?**

_[Où ça ? Je n'ai fait absolument aucun Lapsus… Héhéhé]_

**Tu arrives à rire nerveusement dans ta tête… T'es grave.**

_**[**__C'est ma schizophrénie qui est grave. Et elle l'est de plus en plus.]_

_«_- Ca nous avance beaucoup, de savoir que tu t'es évanouie. Soupira Kanda.

Il partit vers un placard, et me lança : Au fait, c'était ironique.

-Tss »

Oui, j'ai plagié.

Et oui, comme vous le voyez si bien, je suis en tête à tête (pour mon plus grand déplaisir) avec notre Yuu-caractère-de-cochon-et-fier-Kanda national.

Notre mission (et je l'ai acceptée*) consiste à… m'entraîner (**Sans blague**_- La ferme_) et essayer de me souvenir à quoi ressemble mon Innocence une fois activée. Non, je ne sais pas activer mon Innocence. (**T'es nulle, en fait**)

_[Komui et ses idées à la c…]_

**Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire ?**

_[Mais lâche-moi un peu ! Au fait, pourquoi tu squattes ma tête ?]_

**Parce que j'ai pas le choix, pardi ! J'devrais p'tête dire à mon frère Paul de me rejoindre…**

_[T'as un frère ?]_

**Non, c'est juste l'auteure qui pète un câble.**

_[Génial…]_

Kanda coupa cours à notre si… enrichissante discussion en revenant vers moi, deux… euh… bouts de bois à la main.

« -Ai-je le droit de te demander pourquoi tu te trimballes avec deux branches d'arbre ?

-Ce ne sont pas des ''branches d'arbre'' mais des sabres d'entraînement.

-Oh… Et pourquoi, alors, te trimballes-tu avec des ''sabres d'entraînement '' ?

**T'es vraiment lente, toi…**

_[En quoi poser des questions te fait penser que je suis lente ?]_

**Laisse tomber, t'es trop stupide.**

…

**Et ça y est, elle boude maintenant !**

Kanda me lança un de ses sabres/ branches d'arbre sans plus de cérémonies. Ne m'y attendant évidemment pas, je ne rattrapai pas le sabre, qui tomba à mes me baissai pour le ramasser, et Kanda en profita pour me frapper avec le sien.

Tendances bizarres, hein ?

**Pourquoi penses-tu à … ça, au lieu de te défendre ?**

_[Euh… je sais pas.]_

**Tu sais que tu passes vraiment pour une débile ?**

_[oui, parfaitement]_

Je tirai la langue (mentalement) à … la voix dans ma tête, et reportai mon attention sur Kanda, qui

Levait à nouveau son sabre pour attaquer. Bien sûr, n'ayant aucune expérience de combat, je ne pus

Que me plier aux réflexes humains de base, en fermant les yeux et en lâchant le sabre pour me protéger la tête de mes bras. Manque de chance, Kanda avait décidé d'attaquer au niveau de mes côtes.

« -Mais Aïe !

-Défends-toi un peu !

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Par l'opération du saint esprit ? »

Il ne me répondit pas, et se contenta de repasser à l'attaque.

Deux heures et une trentaine de bleus plus tard, Kanda m'annonça la fin de l'entraînement, et je pus me diriger vers les douches avec soulagement.

**Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois ce serait bien si tu arrêtais ses coups. Pas que je ressente la douleur, mais si tu te prends encore plus de coups sur la tête, tu vas finir avec un quotient intellectuel inferieur à celui de Lavi, ce que je ne te souhaite pas.**

_[C'est bon, t'as fini de te moquer, ou j'dois continuer à t'ignorer encore longtemps ?]_

…

_[Eh oh ! Tu m'entends ?]_

**Elle a réussi… à me lancer une répartie qui tue ! **

**Je suis fière de toi !**

Affligée par le comportement puéril de la voix qui squattait sans vergogne son esprit, je reléguais cette dernière dans un coin de mon cerveau, et me déshabillai pour ensuite prendre une douche bien méritée.

Une fois lavée, et me sentant déjà plus fraîche, je sortis des vestiaires, et fus confronté à un problème d'une taille plutôt conséquente : Que faire ?

Et oui, moi qui avais toujours su combler l'ennui, dans mon petit monde confortable, je ne savais que faire une fois lâchée dans la cour des grands.

Après quelques instants de réflexion intense, (**T'en es capable ?**) je me dirigeai au hasard dans les couloirs, priant pour ne pas trop me perdre. J'essayai, en marchant de me remémorer la forme de mon innocence, seulement… rien.

J'ouvris une porte au hasard et fus surprise de me retrouver au milieu de montagnes de papiers et de scientifiques en pause café, avec Lenalee en prime.

-Salut ! Balançais-je. Quoi de neuf ? Dis, Lenalee, j'ai droit à un café, moi aussi ?

-Bien sûr, je te l'apporte.

Je m'installai près des scientifiques, et m'incrustai dans la conversation. J'observai les présents, toujours peu habituée à être entourée de gens simples et sympathiques. Il y avait Tapp, à moitié endormi dans son fauteuil, Reever et Komui, qui discutaient de je ne sais quoi sur les golems, et Johnny, qui me regardait d'un air intéressé, des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Johnny me regarde comme ça ?

-Ah, oui ! s'écria Komui. Ton uniforme, tu t'en charge, Johnny ?

Et comme si il n'attendait que cette phrase (ce qui doit d'ailleurs être le cas), Johnny sortit un mètre ruban de je ne sais où, et commença à prendre mes mesures en me posant multiples questions sur le style de l'uniforme que je désirais.

-J'aimerais, si possible, un longue cape pour ne pas être reconnue.

-Alors je te ferais un uniforme du style de celui de Lenalee, mais avec une cape par-dessus !

Johnny avait l'air aux anges, alors je me laissai convaincre pas trop difficilement.

J'étais debout sur un tabouret, les bras en l'air, flanquée de Johnny qui prenait mes mesures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Lapin et Allen firent irruption dans la salle.

Lavi fila derrière un fauteuil, tandis que l'albinos vint se réfugier derrière ma personne, juché sur le tabouret et collé à moi.

-Hum… Allen ?

-Shhht ! M'intima-t-il.

Je sentais son cœur battre à un rythme plus rapide que le mien, son corps secoué de soubresauts, et des pouffements à mon oreille, mélangés à son souffle.

**Moi, j'dis que tu rougis !**

_[C'est même pas vrai, d'abord !]_

**A réplique de gamine, réplique de gamine : Ouh la menteu-seuh ! Elle est amoureu-seuh !**

_[Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi !]_

**Hihihi Ouh la menteuuu-seuh ! Elle est amoureuuuu-seuh !**

Dans l'encadrement de la porte surgit un Kanda torse nu, katana dégainé cheveux trempés et… Roses bonbon ?

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire, bientôt suivit par les scientifiques et Lenalee.

-C'est une nouvelle couleur ? Demandai-je, ironique

_[Et vlan ! ça c'était pour les coups de branches d'arbre]_

**Ouh la menteu-seuh ! Elle est amoureu-seuh !**

_[Mais elle va se la fermer, oui ?]_

-Sale Lapin ! Moyashi ! Vous allez morfler !

**OUH LA MENTEU-SEUH ! ELLE EST AMOUREU-SEUH !**

-Oh ! La ferme toi !

…

**Héhé, t'as pensé tout haut !**

-Oh, mais non Yû, c'est pas à toi que je…

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Beh, Allen m'a dit de t'appeler comme ça, alors… Dis-je, en pointant ledit Allen du pouce.

-MOYASHI !

-Kanda, l'interrompt Komui. Je te prie de bien vouloir laisser Allen en vie, il part en mission avec Juliette dès que Johnny aura fini son uniforme. »

* * *

><p>Enfin ! terminé.<p>

Chapitre super court, mais ça fait trois mois qu'il stagne et je voulais en finir au plus vite x).

J'espère qu'AU moins j'vous ai pas servi de la merde en boîte…

A propos des *

Le premier c'est (et je l'ai acceptée) je crois, au pire, on s'en fout : Vous connaissez la citation (je suis une inculte, oui, mais je sais pas d'où ça vient) '' Votre mission si vous l'acceptez ''. Héhé

Et à propos du délire sur Paul, le frère de la voix, c'est un truc en Anglais, 'fallait faire un exposé sur une star, et tout ce qu'on savait, c'était qu'son frère s'appelle Paul…

C'est pas drôle, mais j'ai promis de le caser dedans, et voilà, xD

Encore désolée du Looong retard.


	6. Chapter 5: Première mission

Héhé, pour une fois que je mets pas deux mois d'intervalle entre deux chapitres... :) Et voilà pour la première mission de Juliette! Avec Allen... On sent qu'le coulpe se rapproche x)

Merci aux reviews de Hinatanatkae, Baella, Ayahne, MeldyEvans, Rose-Eliade (qui me rview depuis le tout début 3) et la p'tite nouvelle: Kura Tsukiyomi, Oui, on a le même " nom de famille ", et ça, beh c'est génial 3

enjoy! et excusez-moi d'avance si les scènes d'action sont pourries, j'suis pas Molière! x) Et faîtes chauffer Youtube! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Première mission <span>

Ou

Le joueur de flûte de Hamelin et les 11 coups de minuit

_[Plus jamais !]_

**Commence pas à te plaindre, c'est comme ça à chaque mission : le train part sans nous, et on le prend en marche !**

_[Pitié]_

« -Juliette ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis ?

-Mais bien sûr, Maria.

-Des événements étranges, sans doute liés à l'Innocence, ont été enregistrés dans le village de Hamelin, dans le sud de la France. Des enfants disparaissent chaque nuit, depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'un charmeur de rats a débarrassé la ville de la vermine grâce à sa flûte. La mairie a refusé de le payer, et le soupçonne d'hypnotiser les enfants chaque nuit. En réalité, autour des douze coups de minuit, tous les adultes présents dans l'enceinte de la ville tombent endormis, s'ils ne le sont pas encore, et plusieurs dizaines d'enfants sortent dans les rues, effectivement hypnotisés. Les Akumas s'en donnent à cœur joie chaque nuit, sur tous ces enfants sans défense. Les traqueurs ont pu observer les événements depuis l'extérieur de la ville, et pensent que l'Innocence est à l'origine de l'hypnose, mais on ne sait pas encore où elle se situe. Seuls les adolescents restent éveillés, s'ils ne dorment pas avant les événements, et ne sont pas non plus victimes de l'Innocence. Aucun adulte ne les croit, et ils continuent d'accuser le '' joueur de flûte de Hamelin ''.

Maria referma le dossier que lui a confié Komui, et sortit du compartiment pour aller au wagon restaurant, en vérité, ce sont nos estomacs, à Allen et moi, qui avaient manifesté le besoin urgent d'un mini-voyage en quête de nourriture.

(Plus tard)

Arrivés à la gare, nous nous sommes dirigés grâce au plan de Maria, à travers les chemins de campagne. Hamelin était vraiment un petit village perdu.

Pareil pour l'auberge, un petit établissement donnant sur la rue principale, qui menait tout droit à la seule place du village, devant l'église. Il devait y avoir en tout deux ou trois rues reliées à la rue principale. Plus un hameau qu'un village, non ?

L'intérieur de l'auberge n'était pas vraiment délabré, mais ce n'était pas le luxe de mon manoir non plus. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'être propre. L'aubergiste, une femme aux allures maternelles, s'approcha de notre groupe.

« -Bien le bonjour, voyageurs ! J'peux faire qu'equ'chose pour vous ?

-Eh bien, répondit Maria, nous avons réservé des chambres, au nom de Komui Lee.

-Eh, ce s'rait pas eu l'chambre familiale par hasard ?

-Hum… Familiale ? dis-je, un peu inquiète.

-Familiale, mam'selle. Ct'à dire un lit double 'pis un lit simple.

-Je vais étriper Komui. »

Nous nous installâmes tranquillement dans la chambre, après qu'il eût été décidé qu'Allen prendrait le lit simple, alors que Maria et moi, nous prendrions le lit double.

Nous fîmes un court somme, et Maria nous réveilla peu avant minuit.

PDV Allen

Nous sortîmes dans la rue, équipés attendant que minuit sonne. Lorsque le premier coup de cloche retentit, Un Akuma, puis deux, et enfin tout une douzaine, tous de niveau 1, sortirent de l'ombre, accompagnés d'une poignée de niveau 2. J'activai mon innocence, et me lançai à l'assaut des monstres. J'en détruisis quelques uns, avant de me retourner pour m'enquérir de la situation de Juliette. Elle ne sait pas utiliser son innocence, et j'espérais que son type symbiotique la protégerait du virus Akuma.

Mais elle semblait elle aussi hypnotisée par l'Innocence. Pourtant, elle est une adolescente…

Ses yeux étaient vides, et elle avançait le long de la rue principale, indifférente aux Akumas et au carnage qu'ils faisaient subir aux enfants qui, comme elle, avançaient en direction de la place.

Il y eut une détonation, et un obus empoisonné fonça à pleine vitesse en direction de la jeune exorciste. Il allait lui heurter la tête. Retenu par deux Akumas de niveau deux, je ne pus qu'assister impuissant au drame qui allait se jouer, quand soudain, une forte lueur se répandit sous sa longue cape, et en sortit, pour s'étendre entre la jeune femme et le projectile. Lorsque la lumière s'atténua, quelques instants plus tard, je pus découvrir qu'une paroi s'était formée dans les airs, avançant au même rythme que Juliette. Elle était constituée d'une étrange matière. Elle ressemblait à du cristal, mais celui-ci luisait d'un faible halo vert, comme fantomatique, et était manifestement aussi résistant que de l'acier, puisqu'il avait arrêté l'obus.

Soudain, alors que résonnait encore le douzième coup de minuit, Juliette et tous les enfants encore en vie tombèrent endormi sur le sol, me laissant le soin de tous les protéger des Akumas.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes et des pertes considérables d'enfants, je parvins à détruire la dernière machine.

PDV Juliette 

La première chose que je distinguai lorsque je repris pieds dans la réalité, fut un mal de tête considérable, qui me vrillait le crâne. J'ouvris alors les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, agressés par la lumière trop vive du soleil à son zénith. Dans un grognement, je traînai ma main jusqu'à mes yeux, et consentis à les ouvrir à nouveau. Les draps bougèrent, et je distinguai une forme endormie à côté de moi, à moitié sur le lit.

Une fois que ma vision se fut habituée à la luminosité trop élevée, je tournai la tête vers l'intrus.

Je reconnus immédiatement Allen à ses cheveux blancs qui reposaient sagement sur les draps immaculés. J'approche mon visage du sien, serein.

_[Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment trognon, de près…]_

**Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?**

_[Oh, t'es encore là, toi ?]_

**Eh oui, c'est pas avec un petit coma de rien du tout que tu vas me faire partir.**

_[On peut toujours rêver, non ?]_

La porte s'ouvrit, et Maria entra, un plateau sur lequel deux tasses de café étaient déposées dans la main.

« -Oh, ma Juliette ! Tu es réveillée !

-Moins fort, Nanny, dis-je en pointant l'endormi du doigt.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu monsieur Allen te ramener inconsciente hier soir.

-Inconsciente ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les draps remuèrent à nouveau, et Allen se redressa, probablement réveillé par notre conversation.

Il leva la tête vers moi, en essayant visiblement de saisir ce qui se passait, tandis que je sentis mes joues chauffer brutalement. Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine du mien.

**Héhé sache, jeune padawan, que j'ai toujours raison.**

_[Padawan ?]_

**Laisse, l'auteur a vraiment l'air de s'éclater avec nos conversations.**

(NDA : EH ! j'te permets pas, d'abord. )

**A ton avis, auteur débile, qui est entrain de se foutre de sa propre gueule ?**

Allen sembla rattraper le cours de la réalité, et se rendit compte de notre proximité. Il rougit lui aussi, en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de moi, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber à la renverse de son tabouret.

-Hum… se reprit-il. A propos d'hier soir, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Hier soir ? Et bien nous sommes sortis peu avant minuit… je me rappelle avoir entendu le premier coup de cloche, et après… plus rien.

-Plus rien ?

-Comme un trou de mémoire, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre ce moment là et maintenant.

-Je vois… Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les draps, et il se mit à réfléchir.

**Moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.**

_[Et comment t'as fait ?]_

**Tu sembles oublier, que je squatte ton esprit, et que par conséquent, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi ?**

-Allen ?

-Oui ?

-Ne me considères surtout pas comme une folle, mais depuis quelques temps j'entends une voix, dans ma tête. Et je lui réponds. Et on a des _conversations_. Elle me dit qu'elle squatte mon esprit.

-Et après ?

-En fait, c'est depuis que j'ai utilisé mon Innocence pour la première fois que je l'entends. Tu crois que c'est lié ?

-Oui, à mon avis. En parlant d'Innocence…

Et il me raconta les évènements de la veille, et entre autres, la forme de mon Innocence.

-Oui, c'est bien beau, mais la voix me dit qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé hier.

**Maintenant que tu as enfin fait le lien entre moi et le soir du bal, je peux te le dire : Je suis ton Innocence.**

-Elle me dit qu'elle est mon… hein, quoi ?

**Ton Innocence Juliette, et il va vraiment falloir que tu me trouves un nom.**

-Elle me dit qu'elle est mon innocence.

-Et donc, dit Allen. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me dire, à propos d'hier soir ?

-Ca a vachement l'air de t'intéresser, le fait que mon Innocence me parle.

-Le plus important en ce moment est celle qui se cache dans ce village.

**Hier soir, on a entendu la cloche de l'église sonner. Ensuite, tu es entrée dans une sorte de transe. Ton esprit semblait déconnecté, et ne disait plus qu'une chose : Je dois aller vers la cloche. **

**J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tu avançais lentement le long de la rue, accompagnée des autres hypnotisés. Un Akuma t'as alors tiré dessus, et je n'ai eu que le temps d'activer ma forme de bouclier, le même que celui du bal. Ensuite, après le douzième coup, tu t'es effondrée.**

Je transmis tout ce que me disait la squatteuse à Allen.

-Alors l'Innocence se situerait dans la cloche.

-Apparemment…

-Alors ce soir, à minuit, nous irons la récupérer.

-Pourquoi à minuit ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut la récupérer que lorsqu'elle est activée. Si nous détruisons la cloche maintenant, l'Innocence risque d'être détruite avec.

-Pas bête. »

(Plus tard)

Nous sortîmes donc pour la seconde fois peu avant minuit.

A peine Allen et moi avions mis un pied dehors, qu'une armée d'Akumas se jeta sur nous.

C'était comme si Allen n'en avait détruit aucun la veille.

« -Fonce vers l'église, je te couvre ! Essaie d'activer ton bouclier !

(NDA : Là, vous lancez l'OST 3 de -man, autrement appelé 'Allen Walker…)

_[Hey, La squatteuse, comment j'active le bouclier ?] _Pensai-je en courant le plus vite possible en direction du centre du village.

**Roh, mais trouve toute seule !**

_[Aide moi un peu, quand même !]_

**Essaye de sentir ton Innocence, celle qui est incrustée dans ton cou, puis imagine juste que le bouclier se forme.**

Un Akuma surgit devant moi, et tira ses missiles empoisonnés en rafale. Par réflexe, je m'arrêtai en mettant mes mains devant mon visage, tout en pensant aussi fort que je le pouvais à mon bouclier.

J'attendis la douleur, qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux : Une paroi de cristal verdâtre brillait devant moi. J'avais réussi.

_[Si je cours, elle avancera avec moi ?]_

**Si tu ne relâches pas ta concentration, oui. ** Répondit la voix de mon Innocence, apparemment aux combles du bonheur.

La main d'Allen, transformée, me dépassa à toute vitesse, et alla se planter dans l'Akuma qui me faisait toujours face. Il était aux prises avec plus d'une dizaine de niveaux 1. Il semblerait que tous les niveaux 2 avaient été exterminés la veille par mon coéquipier.

-Entre dans l'église, monte jusqu'au clocher, et essaye de détruire la cloche, je te rejoint quand j'en aurai fini avec eux !

-Compris !

J'empoignai brutalement la poignée de la lourde porte de l'église, et poussai de toutes mes forces sur le battant. Celui-ci bougea, et je pus me faufiler à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Mon regard scruta la nef à la recherche d'une porte ou d'un escalier. Soudain, le mur à ma droite explosa, et un Akuma apparut à travers les débris. Je fuis vers le chœur, et mon regard accrocha une porte camouflée sur le mur de briques beiges. Je courus vers elle et l'enfonçai sauvagement, priant pour que ce soit la porte menant aux escaliers. Bingo !

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, l'Akuma sur les talons, et mon bouclier activé dans mon dos.

Le sommet de la tour se dessina bientôt au dessus de moi, et je m'écroulai, essoufflée, en haut des escaliers. L'Akuma ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, et je me traînai vers le bout de la salle, proche de la cloche. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un moyen de la détruire, l'Akuma par la même occasion.

**Imagine, Juliette ! Je possède d'innombrables formes, tout dépend de toi, de ton imagination, et de ta concentration. Ne perds surtout pas ton sang froid !**

_[Ok, j'ai compris, tu vois que tu peux servir à quelque chose, parfois !]_

L'Akuma se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, et je fermai les yeux, concentrée sur l'image de mon bouclier. Peu à peu, je l'imaginai se transformer en des lances de cristal. Le changement était presque complété, lorsqu'à côté de moi, la cloche retentit. Le sol s'était mis à vibrer tellement le son était assourdissant. Je sentis ma volonté s'atténuer, pour faire place à une seule et même idée :

_La cloche_

**Eh ! Juliette, recommence pas ! C'est pas le moment ! **

_[La cloche…]_

**T'as vraiment l'air d'une demeurée, allez, réagis ! **

_[La… cloche…]_

**Mais brise l'hypnose, imbécile ! Tu t'es déconcentrée, reprends-toi ! **

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et mon esprit était à peine conscient de ce qui se passait. J'entendais vaguement une voix m'encourager je ne pouvais pas bouger, mes membres étaient comme enchaînés au sol. Un deuxième coup de cloche retentit dans mon esprit.

**Bouge ! Espèce d'exorciste inutile !**

Qui m'appelle ?

Rah, j'ai une crampe ! 'Faut qu'je bouge ma jambe là, ça urge… et pis j'ai le nez qui me gratte…

Mon dieu c'est insupportable !

Je tirai sur mes chaînes, encouragée par la démangeaison sur mon nez qui commençait fortement à m'agacer. Un troisième coup de cloche, et les chaînes commençaient à bouger, j'allais bientôt pouvoir me gratter le nez…

Bon ça bouge, oui ou non ? Je tirai un coup sec sur mes liens, et ils lâchèrent tous d'un coup.

**OH ! JULIETTE, TU M'ENTENDS ?**

_[Oui, c'est bon j'suis pas sourde. Ouah, qu'ça fait du bien !]_

**Tu es en pleine bataille et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te gratter le nez ?**

_[Tu peux pas comprendre, bon, on en était où ?]_

La cloche retentit une quatrième fois, et l'Akuma chargea sur mon bouclier, qui émit un craquement inquiétant. Encouragé par son succès, il recommença, et je repris très vite ma concentration. Le bouclier doubla de volume. Je refermai les yeux, et l'image de la paroi se replaça dans mon esprit.

La cloche sonna son cinquième coup.

J'imaginai à nouveau le bouclier se transformer en lances de cristal, plus pointues et tranchantes que des couteaux. J'ouvris les yeux, la cloche retentit pour la sixième fois, et les lances étaient là, flottant devant moi, prêtes à embrocher le monstre. Je les imaginai se planter dans l'Akuma, et celui-ci explosa, mais le septième coup de cloche en couvrit le bruit.

Je me relevais, et envoyai mes pics de cristal droit vers la cloche, qui les repoussa dans un huitième coup. Je réessayai, mais un neuvième son brisa mes armes en plusieurs morceaux.

_[Ben bravo, j'fais quoi maintenant ?]_

**Tu recommences en sautant l'étape du bouclier.**

_[OK !]_

A nouveau la concentration, et à nouveau l'image de lances de cristal vert, cette fois plus volumineuses et plus affutées. La cloche sonna son dixième coup, et Allen surgit des escaliers.

Nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil alors que résonnait le onzième coup, et nous détruisîmes ensemble la cloche. Celle-ci explosa et un cube de la même couleur que mon bouclier et mes lances s'en extirpa. Il lévitait un mètre du sol, au milieu des débris de ferraille je m'en approchais, tendis la main, et m'en saisit. La mission était terminée, et nous rentrâmes à l'auberge, où nous prîmes un repos bien mérité.

Cette nuit là, les rares adolescents qui étaient réveillés s'étonnèrent de ne pas entendre le douzième coup de minuit.

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahaha! hum... _'<p>

Enfin bref, j'vais pas m'éterniser, hein, juste que: beh ce chapitre là a été écrit super vite parceque je l'avais déjà rédigé dans les grandes lignes pendant que je me faisait ch... en perm', et donc que le prochain... beh il va tarder, hein! x) Allez, soyez pas tristes (**Qui te dit qu'ils sont tristes? **On peut toujours rêver!) C'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser tomber ma p'tite Juliette, j'ai à peine commencé à la décoincer! Le pire c'est que dans deux ou trois chapitres, mes efforts vont être réduits à neant... bouhouhou... Mer...credi! j'ai fait du spoil T-T

Bye,

Kyoko Tsukiyomi


	7. Chapter 6: Entre deux évennements

Désolée du retard, j'ai vraiment galéré à écrire celui-ci, et le prochain a déjà les premières lignes d'écrites. E n fait c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pou la médiocrité de ce chapitre, surtout des passages guimauves et de la fin.

Merci encore aux revieweurs... x)

Au fait, j'ai zappé le disclaimer, c'est bête: Malheureusement pour moi, le monde et les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas, (sinon Lenalee n'aurait même pas le droit de **penser**à Allen) seule Juliette est ma création ( Ca fait Frankenstein x) ) Tout le reste est à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Entre deux événements <span>

Ou

24h à la Congrégation

PDV Juliette

_[Mais qui a ouvert les rideaux ?]_

**Il est déjà huit heures, tu sais ?**

_[C'est fou comme une seule minuscule fenêtre peut illuminer une chambre]_

« -Debout Juliette !

-Mais… laisse-moi encore dormir Maria…

-C'est hors de question : Tu as entraînement dans 20 minutes.

Je me redressai, parfaitement réveillée.

-20 minutes ? Je paniquai. Kanda va m'assassiner !

Je sautai prestement du lit, réprimai un cri de douleur, et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Allen et moi étions rentrés de mission, et mes courbatures étaient toujours présentes, surtout qu'elles ne manquaient pas de me le rappeler.

Je sortis de ma chambre en courant, cinq minutes plus tard. Mes cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval un peu de travers, et j'avais enfilé la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, soit une élégante robe d'été blanche à dentelles bleues ciel. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre mon uniforme… Pas le temps de retourner dans la chambre et de me changer.

Je courus à toute vitesse vers le réfectoire, où je commandai une grande assiette de pancakes à Jerry.

Encore cinq minutes plus tard, la bouche encore pleine, je filai hors de la grande salle, en direction des salles d'entraînement. Il me restait… quatre minutes ! J'accélérai encore, et manquai de me prendre Allen de plein fouet, qui arrivait en contresens. Je lui fis prestement la bise, et m'élançai vers les vestiaires les plus proches, sans voir la couleur rouge qu'avaient pris les joues de l'albinos.

« -Te voilà enfin, tu as deux minutes de retard.

-Tu vas pas chipoter, c'est que deux minutes.

-Justement, deux minutes sur le temps de bataille, c'est suffisant pour que nous mourions tous.

-T'es vachement morbide ce matin.

-Bon, maintenant que tu peux utiliser ton Innocence, on va s'entraîner en conséquence.

J'ignorai le ''C'est pas trop tôt'' murmuré par le kendoka aux cheveux roses (d'ailleurs, je me demande si la teinture partira un jour…) et activai mon Innocence sans penser à aucune forme.

Etrangement, le cristal incrusté dans ma gorge se mit à briller, et un simple cube de la même matière, d'une envergure respectable, se matérialisa devant moi.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-Pff… t'as encore rien vu !

Je me concentrai, et visualisai le cube se transformer en un sabre, qui s'avérait en fait être la réplique exacte de mugen. Je pense que c'est parce que ce sabre là est le seul modèle que j'aie jamais eu, ou un truc dans le genre…

-Pas mal, voyons si tu sais t'en servir.

-Aucun problème.

Il fonça sur moi, et abattit sa propre arme anti-akumas en direction de mon flanc droit. Difficilement, je parai avec mon sabre de cristal. Kanda réagit instantanément, et repassa à l'attaque, cette fois vers le haut de mon crâne. Je parai.

**Dis-toi que puisque tu es nulle en combat, tu peux te servir de moi avec ta tête !**

Je me concentrai, et le sabre devint flexible. Il s'enroula autour de mugen, toujours plus long, puis autour du bras de Kanda. Celui-ci essaya de s'en dégager, mais n'y arriva pas. Il décida donc de me frapper de son autre main, mais mon arme la réceptionna vivement, et le kendoka se retrouva vite entièrement ligoté.

-Bah alors, mon p'tit Yû… tu peux plus bouger ?

-mmh ! mmmmh ! Fit-il avec colère.

-Tu sais, tu devrais articuler, j'entends rien ! Fis-je avec un sourire sadique.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen entra dans la salle, accompagné de Lavi. Je leur souris, et fis en sorte que mon arme ridiculise bien mon tortionnaire. En gros, je fis pousser de magnifiques fleurs en cristal dans les cheveux de Kanda.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Du rose, et après des fleurs ? Oh, dis-moi Bakanda, tu nous aurais pas caché des choses, par hasard ?

* * *

><p><span>PDV extérieur<span>

Juliette sortit des crayons d'on ne sait où, et les trois compagnons s'amusèrent à peinturlurer la figure du pauvre Kanda.

Celui-ci se débattait tant bien que mal, mais les liens de cristal ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher leur prisonnier.

Lavi observa Allen, qui souriait avec innocence tout en se demandant quelle couleur il allait maintenant utiliser, et se demanda quelle était cette sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le regardait.

Un peu plus tard, vers midi, les estomacs de Juliette et Allen se manifestèrent bruyamment et simultanément. Les deux exorcistes échangèrent un regard, et se firent chacun la réflexion, que l'autre était vraiment beau, avec cette expression d'insouciance sur le visage.

Ils sortirent en direction du réfectoire, promettant à Kanda de venir le libérer dans une ou deux heures, et celui-ci, entre deux promesses silencieuses de mort dans les plus atroces souffrances, se dit que lorsque toutes les pulsions sentimentales et autres entre ces trois là se déchaîneraient, il sera très loin, mais alors très loin d'eux.

* * *

><p><span>PDV Juliette <span>

_[Qu'est-ce que je déteste l'après-midi, quand j'ai rien à faire !]_

**Sois un peu inventive, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire, dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? **

_[Il paraît qu'il y a une immense bibliothèque… j'vais y faire un tour.]_

**Si tu veux, mais on choisit le livre à deux, j'ai pas envie de lire un navet.**

Sur ce, je me levai du fauteuil où j'étais encrée depuis à peu près vingt minutes, et me dirigeai tranquillement vers l'endroit _approximatif _où devait se trouver la bibliothèque.

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, je m'arrêtai devant le bureau des scientifiques, ouvris la porte en grand, et demandai à la cantonade la direction de cette bibliothèque de malheur.

Reever m'indiqua un itinéraire, me demanda si je ne savais pas où était Kanda, et je repris mon périple.

Kanda serait bientôt libre, et, à moins que Reever ne le cherche pour une mission, il faudrait que je sois le plus loin possible de lui, et à l'abri, dans la bibliothèque, par exemple.

Enfin, j'en poussai la porte, et je me mis à flâner entre les rayonnages. J'aperçus, au détour d'une allée, Allen et Lavi tous les deux. Je me cachai derrière l'étagère qui nous séparait, poussai quelques livres, et observai.

Allen lisait un livre, tranquillement appuyé contre la paroi d'ouvrages poussiéreux, et Lavi essayait visiblement d'en faire autant, mais ne cessait d'envoyer de petits regards vers l'albinos.

Soudain, il se redressa et se plaça en face de son ami.

**J'sais pas pour toi, mais je le sens mal…**

-Allen ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… j'aimerais essayer quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux… rester là, sans bouger... ?

-Bien sûr… répliqua-t-il, suspicieux.

-Tu ne bouges pas, hein ?

-Mais non !

Lavi observa Allen puis, sans prévenir, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

D'abord étonnée, je me demandai d'où venait la sensation de malaise que je ressentais, comme si une main avait enserré mon cœur.

**On appelle ça la jalousie, chérie !**

_[C'est n'importe quoi, tu divagues ma pauvre !]_

Allen repoussa Lavi, et celui-ci alla cogner contre le rayonnage sur lequel moi-même je m'appuyais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, imbécile de lapin ?

-Je… excuse-moi, Allen, excuse-moi…

-Explique-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, c'est… ça te ressemble pas.

-C'est… c'est à cause de ce que j'ai lu dans un livre, un livre qui donnait la définition de… de l'amour. Finit-il en rougissant. Allen aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi il rougit, celui là ? Tss.

Tu sais, reprit-il, c'était très détaillé, et beaucoup des critères qui y étaient cités… s'appliquaient à moi.

-Mais encore ?

-Le fait que je suis heureux quand tu es là que je trouve beau que je sois jaloux quand tu parles aux autres ou quand tu ne me prêtes pas attention cette sensation de chaleur dans ma poitrine lorsqu'on se parle… et… j'ai voulu essayer de t'embrasser pour voir si c'était vrai, mais je n'ai… rien ressenti de ce qui était écrit, l'impression de s'envoler au paradis, la douceur et la chaleur qu'auraient dû me faire ressentir tes lèvres…

Wow ! Wow ! nan, on arête tout, stop ! C'est pas possible, ça peut pas être vrai… d'après tout ce qu'il vient de dire… alors ce que je ressens pour Allen…

**Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Je fais partie de toi, je te rappelle, et quelle conscience je ferais si je ne pouvais même pas ressentir que tu aimes ce garçon ?**

_[Mais c'est impossible, je veux dire… je suis fiancée et… on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps tous les deux… c'est impossible de tomber amoureuse en si peu de temps. Non, ça doit être autre chose.]_

**Tu ne me crois même pas, moi, ton innocence ?**

_[Mais comprends moi, c'est impossible, c'est… interdit]_

Sous le choc, je décollai prestement de l'étagère, percutai celle de derrière, et m'enfuit en courant avant que mes larmes aient eu le temps de commencer à couler sur mes joues.

* * *

><p><span>PDV extérieur<span>

Avertis par le bruit que fit Juliette en se prenant l'étagère de plein fouet, Allen et Lavi se précipitèrent dans l'allée principale assez vite pour apercevoir la jeune femme s'enfuir en courant. Mû par un sentiment incontrôlable, Allen se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Lavi resta seul, perdu dans ses pensées, au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Quant à Allen, une fois sortit de la bibliothèque, il se rendit compte que Juliette avait disparu, et se mit lui aussi à errer, englué dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la gorge serré et l'impression étrange qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise ? Pourquoi n'avait-il qu'une seule envie, celle de retrouver Juliette et la serrer dans ses bras ?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, pas même pour Lenalee, pour qui il était certain d'avoir plus qu'un faible. Enfin, l'était-il toujours autant ?

L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon, Juliette dans sa chambre, Lavi dans la bibliothèque, et Allen errant dans les couloirs, tous plongés dans de profondes réflexions.

* * *

><p><span>PDV Juliette<span>

Pourquoi ?

**Tu sais que tu répètes ça depuis une heure, déjà ?**

Mais pourquoi, bon dieu !

Il y eut un bruit en provenance de la fenêtre. Je tournai les yeux vers elle, et je crus avoir rêvé lorsqu'un autre bruit, ressemblant fortement à une créature frappant au carreau, se fit entendre.

Je me levai, et ouvris la fenêtre. Un Pigeon voyageur s'engouffra dans la pièce, se posa sur le bureau, et me tendis la patte.

Je décrochai la lettre cachetée qui y était attachée, et l'observai plus attentivement. Le sceau qui la maintenait fermé était celui de ma famille. Mon père m'envoyait une lettre !

**Oh, mais ouvre au lieu de la regarder comme une demeurée.**

Cédant aux injonctions de mon Innocence ('faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom), j'ouvris l'enveloppe, et en sortie une lettre soigneusement rédigée.

Ma fille,

Demain soir, pour ton anniversaire, nous avons organisé un bal en ton honneur. Beaucoup de personnes de la haute société y seront présentes, ainsi que ton _fiancé_. Je t'attends au manoir demain midi au plus tard. Ne sois pas en retard, et n'oublie pas qu'avant d'être une exorciste, ou autre chose du même genre, tu es ma fille, et que tu me dois obéissance. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quitté le manoir que tu ne dois pas garder les habitudes qui incombent à une dame de ton rang.

Cordialement,

Le Duc William d'Ormonde.

Mince…

* * *

><p>Plus tard, Bureau de Komui.<p>

L'ambiance était tendue, alors que nous attendions Komui, assis dans son bureau. Enfin, Lenalee, Miranda et moi étions assises, et Krory, Allen et Lavi debout. D'ailleurs, Allen se tenait le plus loin possible de Lavi, et moi le plus loin possible d'Allen. Alors, quand on sait ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, oui, on pouvait dire que l'ambiance était très tendue.

C'est alors que Komui ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« -Mauvaises nouvelles, vous partez tous en mission.

-Tous ? A six ? Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ?

-Hum… si, mais c'est important et dangereux… C'est pour ça que je ne laisserai pas me petite Lenalee partir avec seulement une ou deux persooonnes ! Komui se mit à pleurer et sauta sur sa petite sœur, qui s'écarta au dernier moment.

-Enfin bref, Le Maréchal Yeegar a été retrouvé mort, crucifié par les Noahs.

Allen et Lenalee retinrent une exclamation de stupeur, et la jeune fille laissa échapper une larme.

-Et donc, reprit Komui en se levant, nous avons reçu l'ordre de faire rechercher et mettre à l' abri tous les Maréchaux. Ce qui veut dire que vous six partez à la recherche du Maréchal Marian Cross.

-QUOI ? cria Allen.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te rebeller, Allen, c'est un ordre du Vatican.

L'albinos se mit à déprimer dans son coin, et Komui nous annonça que nous partions le lendemain matin.

-Hum…Komui ? fis-je, hésitante.

-Oui ?

-Eh bien… serait-il possible de décaler le départ d'une journée ? Sur ce je m'avançai, et lui remit la lettre de mon père.

-Oh, je comprends… Je ne pense pas que ça pose problème… Je vais passer un appel au cabinet de Luberrier.

Je frissonnai à l'entente de ce nom, tandis que tous sortaient de la pièce, sauf moi, pour aller faire leurs valises. Komui connecta son golem au téléphone, et Reever vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Kanda… est parti en mission, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, lui, Marie et Daisya vont ramener leur maître, le Marechal Tiedoll.

-Alors comme ça Kanda a eu un maître… Comment est-il ?

-Spécial… en fait, tu auras sûrement bientôt des détails sur lui.

-Juliette, nous interrompis Komui. Luberrier nous donne son accord, tu peux te rendre chez toi demain. Pour ta sécurité, Allen t'accompagnera. »

Sur ce, je rejoignis ma chambre, me mis à faire mes valises, et je me demandai vraiment si j'étais maudite.

* * *

><p>Je vous l'avait bien dit que c'était médiocre... D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a des idées de nom pour L'Innocence de Juliette, je suis preneuse. Un truc en rapport avec Cristal... Coeur... avec le mot Eden dedans... Non, juste comme ça, parce que le jardin d'Eden me fait juste kiffer, c'est tout.<p>

Sinon... Reviews?


	8. Chapter 7: Bal d'anniversaire

Donc, j'ai de doubles excuses à vous présenter: Déjà à cause du retard d'une semaine que j'ai pris dans cette fic', et surtout la grosse m****e en boîte qu'à finalement été ce chapitre, surtout pour un passage si important... croustillant... Rah! j'men veux tellement! mais bon, j'suis vraiment pas faite pour les scènes à l'eau de rose.

Enfin bref, enjoy! (Pour le nom de l'Innocence, c'est choisi. Vous saurez au prochain chapitre ;) )

Malheureusement pour moi, le monde et les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas, (sinon Lenalee n'aurait même pas le droit de **penser **à Allen) seule Juliette est ma création ( Ca fait Frankenstein x) ) Tout le reste est à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Bal d'anniversaire<span>

Ou

Allen Vs Tyki

PDV Juliette

J'observai le paysage à travers les fenêtres du carrosse. Comme j'aurais apprécié être loin de là, loin

d'Allen, surtout. Il y avait dans l'habitacle comme… une ambiance tendue. Très tendue.

Allen devait se demander pourquoi je l'avais évité toute la fin de journée de la veille, il devait être en colère…

Quelle imbécile aussi, di je n'avais pas espionné leur discussion, je ne me serai jamais rendue compte que je l'aimais et je me serai tranquillement mariée avec le marquis à la fin de la guerre, comme l'espéraient mes parents du moins si la guerre se termine un jour…

A ces pensées, mon cœur se serra, et je tournai la tête vers mon compagnon de voyage. L'albinos semblait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées et, étrangement, je fus triste à l'idée qu'un amour entre nous n'aurait jamais lieu d'être. Mon attention se reporta vers l'extérieur et, au-delà de notre forêt privée, j'aperçus le manoir.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur la somptueuse robe gris perle que j'avais revêtue pour l'occasion.

A mesure que nous avancions, je sentais l'angoisse en moi augmenter. J'avais été vraiment libre pendant le temps que j'avais passé à la Congrégation, et à ce moment, j'eus peur de m'y être trop habituée.

La voiture s'arrêta en face de l'entrée principale du manoir et le majordome de la famille, un vieil homme strict et ridé, vint m'ouvrir la porte.

« -Bon retour chez vous, Lady Juliette. »

Cette phrase sonna pour moi comme une condamnation.

Oui, bien sûr que j'étais de retour… en prison.

**Dis-moi, tu fais dans le mélodrame maintenant ?**

_[Rah, t'as cassé mon effet !]_

**Oh et bien excusez-moi, **_**Lady Juliette. **_

_[Hn, de toutes façons, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus exorciste.]_

**Vrai ?**

_[Je veux dire en apparence.]_

**Oh, je peux continuer à commenter, alors ?**

_[Damned !]_

Je sortis du carrosse, Allen à ma suite. Le Majordome nous escorta jusqu'au bureau de mon Père. Il frappa à l porte, et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Oui, j'étais terrifiée, plus même qu'en face d'un Akuma tous canons dehors. Et c'est avec la hantise qu'il ait découvert mon laisser-aller de cette dernière semaine que j'entrai, suivie toujours de mon compagnon d'infortune.

**Si peu…**

« - Je vous souhaite le Bonjour, Père. Fis-je, en m'inclinant docilement.

-Ma fille, tu es de retour. Fit-il, comme si il était surpris de me voir là. Oh, et vous, qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?

Je ne laissai pas à Allen le temps de répondre, craignant son manque d'éducation.

-Son nom est Allen Walker, Père. Il est exorciste et assure ma protection.

-Bien, bien… fit-il, comme si il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Nous nous verrons ce soir, pendant ce temps, occupe-toi comme tu veux. Sur ce, je suis très occupé.

Reconnaissant là une façon à peine dissimulée de nous congédier, je répondis :

-Bien Père, à ce soir, Père. »

Je m'inclinai une dernière fois, incitant du regard l'albinos à m'imiter.

Nous sortîmes ensuite du ''cœur de l'enfer '', comme je nommais cette pièce lorsque j'étais enfant.

_[Comme d'habitude, ni ''Bon anniversaire'', ni ''Oh mon dieu, tu es si en danger que ça ?'']_

'**Faut pas pousser, non plus !**

_[Tu parles d'une famille…]_

**Dis, tu m'ignores ?**

_[Tu disais ?]_

…

_[Il me semblait bien… Au fait, tu es un garçon, ou une fille ? Parce que ta voix étant du genre androgyne, je n'arrive pas à deviner.]_

**Mystère…**

Nous nous dirigions vers la terrasse, et je demandai à Maria de nous apporter un thé.

Allen et moi nous assîmes peu loin de l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

Cette nuit là me semblait avoir eu lieu plusieurs moi auparavant, alors que seule une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés.

Le silence persistait entre nous deux, et ce fût Allen qui le brisa :

« -Ton père a l'air plutôt… sévère.

-Comme il se doit de l'être, aussi je te prierai de me parler avec plus d'égards lorsque nous sommes ici je répondis, froidement. »

Il me regarda étrangement, hocha la tête, mais eut la présence d'esprit de n'ajouter aucun commentaire. (NDA : Contrairement à ceux qui sont en train de lire en ce moment, hein ?). Il me coûtait déjà de lui parler si méchamment, mon self-control n'aurait sûrement pas survécu à une dispute.

Nous bûmes ensuite le thé, rejoints par ma Belle-mère, qui alimenta la conversation à elle toute seule sur des sujets aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris brutalement la porte de mon immense dressing. Je n'avais trouvé aucune tenue convenable que je n'avais jamais mise à une soirée, ou du moins depuis une limite de temps raisonnable, dans la penderie de taille considérable qui se situait dans ma chambre.<p>

Ce fût ensuite une véritable partie de chasse que j'entrepris. Je fouillai frénétiquement chaque étagère, chaque rayonnage de robes suspendues.

Trop large, trop bleue, trop décolletée, trop sombre, trop courte, pas assez habillée, trop surchargée… Toutes avaient un élément qui m'incitait à les délaisser.

Puis Maria vint me sauver du désespoir.

**(Et là tu vas me dire que tu n'exagères toujours pas.)**

Elle me tendit une merveilleuse robe rouge, collée au corps assortie d'un collier de perles et de tissu rouge également.

Seul problème : le corset. Cette robe en particulier nécessitait de serrer l'objet de torture le plus fourbe que l'homme ait jamais inventé plus que de raison.

Voilà pourquoi j'aime autant l'uniforme d'exorciste : pas de corset, pas de problème.

Enfin bref, après l'étape ''exploration de la penderie '', je continuai ma préparation avec un long bain agrémenté d'une douzaine de produits moussant et pour le corps, le tout dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. La seule chose qui m'ait manqué à la Congrégation : des bains privés.

Après cela, Maria me coiffa, me maquilla, puis, une demi-heure avant me lancement de la soirée, elle m'aida à revêtir ma robe.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi qu'une fois encore, je me retrouvais debout dans le couloir du premier étage, suffocante dans mon corset, les cheveux tirés en un chignon strict et le visage alourdi par différents fards, à écouter l'orchestre accorder ses instruments, accompagné du murmure de vingtaines de discussions.<p>

J'allais bientôt entrer en scène.

Ma Belle-mère s'approcha de moi et me tendit son bras, auquel je m'accrochai.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, comme au premier soir, au pied de celui-ci se tenaient mon Père et Lord Mikk, en costard-cravate-haut-de-forme. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Je me fis la réflexion que mon Innocence (il faut que je lui trouve un nom à celle là) n'avait pas manifesté sa présence de toute l'après-midi.

Mon ''fiancé'' m'adressa un petit sourire narquois, qui fit naître un frisson le long de mon dos.

Ma Belle-mère et moi arrivâmes auprès des deux hommes.

« -Très chers amis, fit mon Père. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent à ce moment là.

Souhaitons un Joyeux anniversaire à ma fille.

Un vague ''Joyeux Anniversaire, Lady Juliette'' se répandit à travers la foule, et l'orchestre entama une de ses sempiternelles valses.

-Milady, me dit le Marquis Mikk, en se penchant. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir, grinçai-je, en lui offrant ma main, après une vague révérence.

Nous nous mîmes à tournoyer sur la musique, sous le regard appréciateur de mon Père.

Peut-être se disait-il, à ce moment là, que je ferai enfin quelque chose de mon existence qui lui serait utile.

-Où étiez-vous, cette dernière semaine ?

-En vacances.

**C'est sûr que tant que tu ne vois ni ta famille, ni ce pingouin, tu es en vacances, même si tu risques ta vie**

_[Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord]_

**Profite**

_[Au fait, t'étais où ?]_

**Chez le Pape. Imbécile, j'fais partie de toi, j'suis coincée ici.**

_[Oh, c'est bon]_

-Vous êtes en beauté, ce soir. Encore une fois me glissa le marquis.

-Eh bien vous m'en voyez heureuse. Répondis-je, sèchement.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un noble comme un autre, il ne savait pas parler d'autre chose que de futilités.

-Mais que vous arrive-t-il donc ma chère ? Auriez-vous mangé du lion ?

Même son sens de l'humour…

A travers le tourbillon des danseurs, une tâche blanche attira mon attention. Allen s'enfuyait vers le jardin.

-Excusez-moi, marquis, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

Sur ce, je le plantai là, et rejoignis Allen.

Celui-ci était assis sur un banc, le même que celui sur lequel je me trouvais lors de la première nuit.

Il était droit, ses joues étaient rouges, et il braquait un regard furieux droit devant lui.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, tournai la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Personne en vue.

« -Hum… Allen ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je… je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, mais comprends moi :

Je ne suis sensée me comporter en noble arrogante, et si mon Père apprend mon relâchement, il serait capable de m'arracher mon innocence à mains nues pour me garder. Et puis il y a…

-Juliette, je t'aime.

-…le Marquis et… Quoi ? je marquai un temps. Répète pour voir ?

-Je t'aime Juliette. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une autre fille, pas même Lenalee…

-Je… Allen… je lui pris les mains et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je t'aime Allen.

Son regard s'éclaira, pour s'assombrir de nouveau lorsque je continuai :

-Mais c'est impossible. Je suis désolée Allen, c'est encore de ma faute. C'est pour ça que je t'évitais hier, je t'aime, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, parce que…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec mon adorable _fiancée ?_

Nous sursautâmes, derrière nous se tenait le Marquis Mikk.

Allen parut comprendre pourquoi je lui avais dit tout ça, et j'implorai son pardon du regard, tout en me levant. Je me détournai de lui pour aller me placer aux côtés de mon fiancé, mon bras sur le sien.

_[Pardonne-moi, Allen.]_

Le Marquis fit quelques pas vers le manoir, m'entraînant à sa suite.

-Arrêtez.

Lord Mikk se retourna, et le toisa d'un œil mauvais.

-Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton, morveux ?

-Je suis Allen Walker Je sentis mon fiancé se tendre, à côté de moi. Et j'aime Juliette. Sachez que je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne se marrie pas avec vous, je me ferai anoblir, j'irai même jusqu'à vous tuer.

Il avait dit tout cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je pris sa phrase comme une promesse.

Alors j'acquiesçai, puis me détournai de lui, laissant mon fiancé m'entraîner vers la salle de réception.

-Je suis Lord Tyki Mikk, gamin, n'oublie pas ce nom, c'est un conseil.

Je crus l'entendre murmurer un vague '' parce que c'est aussi le nom de ton bourreau '', mais aussitôt je me dis l'avoir imaginé.

* * *

><p>Huwa! c'est vraiment court en fait ^^' gomen je vous en sortirai un prochainement (moins d'une semaine... peut-être).<p>

Enfin, même si vos yeux vous brûlent après avoir lu ça, une review? ne serait-ce que pour me critiquer? (Non! on ne peut pas me balancer des noix de coco par review, désolée)

Tsukiyomi Kyoko


	9. Chapter 8: Départ, Batailles et baiser

Bon... je sais que j'avais promis de poster dans la semaine... il y a longtemps, mais l'envie d'écrire a _subitement _ disparu... c'est bête, non? non...?

(Non! je veux pas mouriiiiiir! *se cache derrière Kanda et Tyki, muhuhu, vous osez pas les attaquer, eux hein?)

Et donc voilà le huitième chapitre, qui quand même assez consistant, alors digérez bien après!

Malheureusement pour moi, le monde et les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas, (sinon Lenalee n'aurait même pas le droit, ne serait-ce que de **penser **à Allen) seule Juliette est ma création ( Ca fait Frankenstein x) ) Tout le reste est à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 :<span> Départ, bataille et baiser.

PDV Extérieur

Le petit groupe d'exorcistes (constitué de Juliette, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee et Krory (oui, pour le coup, Juliette avait laissé Maria au manoir, la mission étant déjà assez dangereuse comme cela)) était arrivé depuis une petite demi-heure dans un grand port très fréquenté, en Chine. D'après Timcampy, le Maréchal Cross devait s'y trouver.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde… (merci Lenalee pour cette remarque si constructive) Comment va-ton faire pour trouver le Maréchal dans une si grande ville ?

-Ben on va se débrouiller. Répondit Juliette.

-Au fait, reprit Lavi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es planquée sous ton uniforme ?

-Peut-être par ce que je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse, abruti de lapin.

-Mais pourtant on est à des milliers de kilomètres de chez-toi…

-Les nobles voyagent, Lavi. Et pas seulement en Europe.

-Tu es déjà venue ?

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si étonné ?

-T'aurais pu le dire avant, on aurait gagné du temps.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je connais la ville que je sais où se trouve Cross, Imbécile.

Pendant ce temps, Allen s'empiffrait de manjû, dans un stand à proximité. Le vendeur l'informa qu'il a déjà vu Cross.

* * *

><p><span>PDV Juliette<span>

_[Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?]_

**Parce qu'un certain Maréchal est venu se planquer dans cet endroit qui pue la luxure à plein nez.**

_[Pourquoi ici en particulier ?]_

**Mais je sais pas, pourquoi tu demandes pas aux autres ?**

Allen et Lavi s'avancèrent sur les marches menant à l'_Hotel _où était sensé se trouver Cross.

Une femme énorme surgit devant eux et leur cria qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer, et qu'ils étaient priés… ben de dégager, quoi.

C'est fou comme Mahoja fait toujours aussi peur, même la dixième fois…

Emmitouflée sous ma longue cape noire, je me contentai d'écouter passivement la discussion entre Allen et les autres et Anita-san.

**Ouais ben passe en mode écoute active, ça devient intéressant.**

-Cross n'est plus ici.

-Comment ?

-Il a embarqué sur un bateau, et celui-ci a coulé en mer.

_[Nan, mais laisse, je suis encore bloquée sur la réaction d'Allen quand il a vu Anita. Alors comme ça elle est plus belle que moi. Elle est bien belle aussi, sa promesse du chapitre précédent !]_

**Pauvre petite chose.**

_[Plains moi, Eve, plains moi, parce que j'ai pas fini d'en baver.]_

**Eve ? C'est mon nom ?**

_[oui… sympa, non ? Court, simple, et évocateur.]_

**C'est pas trop tôt… Deux chapitres que je l'attends, moi, mon nom.**

_[Même pas un 'oh, c'est génial, merci !']_

**No comment.**

-Mon Maître ne peut pas s'être noyé si simplement.

-Tu crois… vraiment ? répondit Anita. Mahoja, fais préparer mon bateau nous partons pour le Japon. Cross se dirigeait vers Edo.

_[Je ne suis jamais allée au Japon, je me demande à quoi ça ressemble]_

**Si tu aimes le genre lugubre avec plein d'Akumas, c'est le pied, sinon je ne te le conseille pas.**

_[Comment tu sais ça, toi ?]_

**Secret !**

* * *

><p>Nous attendions sur les quais, Allen, Krory, Lavi et moi.<p>

C'est pas qu'il faisait froid, mais un peu quand même, et c'est avec soulagement que je vis un groupe d'hommes sortir de l'obscurité et s'avancer vers nous.

Allen s'avança.

-Vous êtes… Yan-san, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et vous êtes tous des exorcistes, non ?

-Oui, je suis Allen Walker.

-Lavi.

-Alistar Krory III.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête silencieusement en guise de salut.

Le marin blond qui avait l'air d'être le chef de la petite bande me regarda avec méfiance, puis finalement revint à Allen.

J'espérai passer le voyage enfermée discrètement dans une cabine, et ne pas me montrer à Anita ou à ses marins, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle raconte mes faits et gestes à mon père.

-Vous êtes le capitaine du bateau d'Anita-san, merci de votre aide. Continua Allen.

-Tu nous remercie ? Je suis seulement les ordres d'Anita-sama. Je n'ai rien à faire pour vous.

-Je pense que ce sera un voyage très dangereux. Il y a huit jours, le bateau de mon Maître a coulé. C'est probablement l'œuvre des Akumas. Vous allez naviguer sur une mer dangereuse à cause de nous…

-Ouais. Anita elle-même vient avec nous. Nous avons essayé de la dissuader, mais elle est têtue.

Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous protègerons sa vie coûte que coûte. Mais pour vous, c'est une autre histoire. Rendez nous service, ne nous gênez pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous protègerons nous même et vous aussi.

_[Wah, Allen, c'est fou comme il a la classe en disant ça]_

**Pitié !**

-Que dis-tu ?

-Nous sommes des exorcistes, combattre les Akumas est notre travail. Si nous ne pouvons pas vous protéger, nous ne pouvons pas nous considérer comme exorcistes.

-Vous allez NOUS protéger ? Qu'est-ce qu'un minus comme toi peut faire ? Il attrapa Allen par le bras, et je fis un pas en avant par réflexe, prête à sauter sur ce babouin braillard si il avait la moindre attention de faire du mal à Allen.

-Nous vous protègerons !

-Comme si on pouvait te croire. Eh !

Des marins déposèrent aussitôt deux caisses l'une sur l'autre, et Yan s'agenouilla, le coude posé sur la table improvisée.

-Voyons voir quelle force ont ces bras veux-tu ? A moins que la personne qui se cache sous sa cape depuis tout à l'heure ne veuille essayer ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… l'interrompit Allen.

Lavi et Krory se mirent à délirer sur 'on-va-se-faire-réduire-en-esclavage-si-Allen-perd ' tandis que celui-ci s'agenouillait en face de Yan.

Le bras de fer commença.

_[Gagne, Allen ! Gagne !]_

Comme les autres, j'encourageai Allen, mais intérieurement, Anonymat oblige.

Allen forçait sur ses muscles, et le marin avait perdu de sa superbe, ayant sans doute un peu trop sous-estimé mon Allen-chéri…

**Géhéhé, tu l'as dit.**

J'ignorai mon innocence. (Tirage de langue mental)

Soudain, Allen abattit la main de Yan sur la surface en bois, gagnant par là la partie.

_[Huwa, qu'il est fort !] *passage en mode fangirl*_

-En… encore une fois !

-Je serai son adversaire.

Mahoja, l'art d'avoir la classe.

-Mahoja-san…

Allen avait l'air d'être beaucoup moins confiant, tout à coup…

-Puisque je vais voyager avec vous, je veux voir par moi-même si vous pourrez nous protéger, nous et la Maîtresse.

Le bras de fer s'engagea entre Allen et Mahoja. Allen avait l'air d'avoir bien plus de mal qu'avec Yan.

Soudain, son œil gauche s'activa, et Mahoja abattit la main de mon compagnon sur le bois de la caisse.

-Tout le monde, couchez-vous !

Il activa son innocence en mode mitraillette, (huhu, j'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot pour définir son arme…) et tira sur un Akuma qui venait de surgir de l'eau. Celui-ci fonça vers Lenalee, qui prit Anita dans ses bras et sauta le plus haut possible. L'Akuma s'apprêtait à attaquer les marins, et je défis ma cape d'un grand mouvement, puis me plaçai rapidement devant eux pour les protéger de mon bouclier.

Adieu, Anonymat…

Des pics de cristal poussèrent du bouclier, et je les envoyai vers les Akumas de niveau 1 qui étaient apparus avec toute la force de ma pensée.

Derrière moi, j'entendais des 'Wouah', des 'génial' et des 'Oh !' impressionnés.

Héhé, si ça continue je vais prendre encore plus la grosse tête.

-Juliette ? C'est bien toi ?

-Héhé, bonjour, Anita-san.

-Tu es… exorciste ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse tomber sur toi.

-Pourtant, même lors de notre rencontre, il y a 6 ans, j'avais déjà une innocence.

Avec toute la classe possible, Allen désintégra l'Akuma de niveau deux, et je désactivai ma barrière.

Il se tourna vers nous, et je lui lançai un grand sourire.

-Vous n'avez rien ?

-Ouais, le minus à gagné ! S'écrièrent les marins.

-C'était impressionnant, Allen. Dit Yan. Comme promis, tu nous as tous protégés. Je sens que nous allons faire un bon voyage, avec toi.

Je ramassai la cape, alors que le jour se levait. Finalement, je n'allais pas en avoir besoin.

-Eh, mais vous êtes Mademoiselle Juliette, s'écria un des marins.

-C'est Mademoiselle Juliette !

-Vous avec grandi !

-Vous êtes exorciste ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour une fragile jeune femme telle que vous ?

En moins de 10 seconde, tout le groupe m'avait entourée, heureux de revoir la petite Juliette qui avait voyagé de l'Angleterre jusqu'à la Chine sur leur bateau, et qui, du haut de ses 10 ans avait vite fait de les faire tomber sous le charme.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous cachée ?

-Serait-il possible que vous ne vouliez pas que nous vous reconnaissions ? Vous ne nous aimez plus ? fit l'un d'eux, un fausse mine triste sur le visage.

Je leur fis un sourire rassurant.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir.

* * *

><p>Allen, Lavi et Krory aidaient l'équipage à porter les caisses et tonneaux sur le bateau, et je commençai sérieusement à me demander s'il fallait que je les aide.<p>

_[Eve, tu crois que ces caisses sont lourdes ?]_

**Sérieusement ? Essaye. Niahahaha**

Je m'approchais d'une caisse de taille moyenne, posée à l'écart sur le quai.

Une fois bien en main, j'essayai de la soulever. Impossible.

Je réessayai. Mince !

_[Serait-il possible que tu me donnes un coup de main ?]_

**Oh, j'suis ton Innocence, pas la bonne.**

_[Egoïste !]_

Un marin arriva derrière moi, et me prit la caisse des mains.

-S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Juliette, laissez-nous faire, nous ne voudrions pas que vous vous blessiez.

Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une poupée de porcelaine ! Je suis une exorciste !

**Une exorciste qui a moins de muscles qu'un nouveau né…**

Je m'en allai bouder sur le bateau, accoudée au bastingage.

J'observai Allen faire des allers-retours, chargé de caisses et gentiment apostrophé par les marins.

Il est tellement génial qu'il sympathise avec tout le monde tout de suite.

Je l'aime…

**Et c'est reparti…**

Je le fixai, hypnotisée par les mouvements de ses cheveux blancs, à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Lenalee n'était pas, là, je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Amoureuse ?

-Anita-san ! M'écriai-je, une main sur le cœur. Ne me faites pas peur comme ça, je vous en prie !

-Alors ?

-Hum… Je sentis mes joues piquer un fard exceptionnel.

-Je suis sur que c'est un garçon merveilleux, Juliette. Mais rappelle-toi que dans la vie d'exorciste, il n'y a pas de place pur l'amour, ou presque. Les exorcistes ne pourront jamais être liés entre eux, ils sont déjà liés à l'Innocence, leur avenir est avec elle, pas avec un humain.

-Même si vous avez raison…

-Je sais qu'il est plus agréable de croire que tout est toujours possible, même déjà fiancée.

-Comment… ?

-Comment je le sais ? Ton père m'a envoyé une invitation pour le mariage. Ca a l'air de le réjouir.

-Ca réjouit surtout ses affaires…

Elle se décolla du pont, et monta se placer près de la barre.

Je remarquai que les marins et mes compagnons avaient fini de charger le pont, et que Lenalee montait rapidement sur le bateau, avec l'aide d'un des marins.

-Préparez-vous à partir ! cria Anita.

-Bande d'idiots ! On prend la mer ! Reprit Yan.

Tous les marins crièrent à l'unisson, et les voiles furent lâchées.

* * *

><p>Allen était au poste de vigie, en haut du mât. Pourquoi était-il allé se planquer là haut ?<p>

Emmêlée dans l'échelle de corde, j'essayai de décoincer mon pied, fermement accrochée au barreau du dessus. Non, je n'avais pas peur de tomber. Enfin si, peut être un peu.

-Allen !

Celui-ci pencha la tête au dessus de la rambarde, et m'aperçut.

-Juliette, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux !

-A ton avis, pourquoi je te demande ton aide ?

Il tendit la main vers moi et me tira à lui. Je passais par-dessus la rambarde, et atterris… Dans ses bras. Je rougis, et me décalai subitement.

-Allen… de quoi parliez-vous, tout à l'heure, Lenalee et toi ? Vous aviez l'air… proche.

-De mon bras.

-Ton bras ?

-Regarde. Il me tendit son bras, et remonta sa manche. Son avant-bras rouge sang était en train de s'effriter.

-Allen ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça plus tôt ?

-Mais… je ne pensais –pas que c'était grave, d'ailleurs je ne le pense pas plus maintenant ça doit juste être de la fatigue.

Soudain, son œil s'activa.

-des Akumas ? Mais ils sont encore loin…

Il sauta, s'accrocha à la barre transversale qui retenait la voile, et monta dessus.

Au loin, un nuage noir apparut.

-Allen, ce sont des Akumas ?

-Malheureusement. Tout le monde ! cria-t-il, Il y a des Akumas à l'horizon !

-Toute activité sur le bateau s'arrêta net, et tous les présents tournèrent la tête vers le ciel, où le nuage d'Akuma se détachait maintenant bien plus clairement.

Innocence, activation !

Nous criâmes tous cette phrase en même temps.

_[Eve, oublie le bouclier, on passe en mode offensive.]_

Je fis apparaître des lances de cristal par dizaines, me concentrai sur une cible, lançai, et recommençai.

-Que… ?

-les Akumas contournent le bateau !

Nous observâmes les Akumas filer à toute vitesse en direction de l'endroit que nous venions de quitter.

-peu importe, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire ! Allen se remit à tirer sur les Akumas.

Ceux-ci étaient trop rapides, et Allen avait du mal à les toucher. Ils s'arrêtaient par dizaines pour nous attaquer.

_[Eve ! As-tu un moyen de me faire descendre rapidement, sans me blesser ?]_

**Bon, j'oublie l'idée de sauter, alors... dommage.**

Mes lances se transformèrent en une plateforme qui lévitait devant moi. Je montai dessus avec précaution, et l'imaginai descendre rapidement, mais pas trop quand même.

Je sautai sur le pont, derrière Anita-san, qui avait déployé une barrière pour se protéger, elle et ses marins.

-Tu crois que cette minable barrière va nous arrêter en niveau deux ?

Effectivement, deux Akumas de niveau deux s'activaient sur la barrière, qui présentait déjà plusieurs fissures importantes. Un Akuma surgit derrière Anita-san, et Mahoja l'envoya vers moi d'un coup de pied. Ma plateforme se transforma en une dizaine de pics sortant du sol en bois, et l'Akuma s'empala dessus. La barrière vola en éclats. Cette fois, je réunis toutes mes forces, et créai un gigantesque bouclier autour de nous.

-gh… Et ça, ça va t'arrêter ? Avec effort, je créai des pics à la surface du bouclier, qui transpercèrent un des Akumas, l'autre les avait vu venir et s'était décalé, pour tomber dans le champ d'action du Hi Ban de Lavi.

Tous mes membres tremblaient, c'était la première fois que je créais un si grand bouclier, et j'avais du mal à le maintenir en place.

_[Eve, est-ce que j'ai une quantité limitée de cristal ?]_

**Avec notre taux de résonnance actuel, oui. Elle se limite à un peu plus de la taille du bouclier que tu es en train de maintenir. C'est ton énergie vitale qui le rend puissant, plus il y a de cristal, il puise dans tes réserves. Si tu ne le désactive pas bientôt, ça risque de devenir dangereux !**

_[Gh, et comment on fait pour augmenter le taux de résonnance ?]_

**Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?**

-Juliette, attention !

Ma barrière s'était brisée, et un Akuma était sur le point de m'abattre. Allen, qui entre temps avait trouvé le moyen de descendre du mât lui tira dessus, m'aida à me relever. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais tombé sous le coup de la fatigue.

-Allen, fais attention, je t'en prie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas quelques Akumas qui vont me tuer !

-Allen…

Il tira sur un autre Akuma.

-Lenalee, il faut les suivre, ils sont peut être sur la piste d'une Innocence !

-Mais…

-Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux, nous, les supporters, nous sommes prêts à nous battre. Lança Anita.

-Très bien.

Elle atterrit près d'Allen, qui lui prit la main. Mon cœur eut comme un élan de jalousie, et j'attrapai son autre main, attirai Allen à moi, et l'embrassai. Celui-ci me rendit mon baiser, puis se tourna vers Lenalee, elle-même verte de jalousie, qui s'envole, Allen avec elle.

-Sois prudent, Allen.

-Oi, Juliette, réveille-toi ! Me cria Lavi.

Soudain pleine d'énergie, je fis réapparaître des lances, que je lançai sur tous les Akumas à la ronde.

**L'amour donne des ailes…**

Le bateau était en piteux état, et il ne resta bientôt plus d'Akuma.

Seulement, on entendait des bruits de bataille, depuis les montagnes où devaient se trouver Lenalee et Allen, des lumières de canons d'Akumas, et je fus bientôt prise d'une angoisse terrible.

Tous ces Akumas, c'est sur Allen qu'ils tirent tous en même temps !

* * *

><p>Muhuhu, la suite au prochain chapitre...<p>

Niahahahahahahargh... kuf kuf kuf! rah, saleté de rire à la con!

Bon ben... après bien m'être tapé la honte, je vous dit chaleureusement à bientôt!

Kyoko Tsukiyomi


	10. Chapter 9: Vide et larmes

Préparez-vous à déprimer, horde de lecteurs affamés de lecture!

Mouhahahaha!

Sinon, oui, j'ai mis des citations dans le chapitre, capable de retrouver leur origine? sachant qu'elles sont du même bouquin... huhuhu

Sinon... Malheureusement pour moi, le monde et les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas, (sinon Lenalee n'aurait même pas le droit, ne serait-ce que de **penser **à Allen) seule Juliette est ma création ( Ca fait Frankenstein x) ) Tout le reste est à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 :<span> Vide et larmes

ou

Le Allen vs Tyki trop pourri

PDV extérieur

-Vous êtes…

-Oh, tu as suivi mon conseil, alors, te rappelles-tu de mon nom, gamin ?

-Tyki Mikk !

-Bien… Mais comme c'est dommage, tu ne pourras pas empêcher le mariage, puisque je vais te tuer… ici et maintenant.

Le Noé s'avança vers l'exorciste, un papillon (Tease) dans chaque main.

-Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir ! Cria Allen. Et je vengerai Suman !

-Je ne te laisserai pas ce loisir. Après tout, Suman ne vous a-t-il pas trahi ? Il m'a aidé, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas tué en un seul coup…

-Comment… ?

-Oh, tu ne savais pas ? Tes camarades qui ont été retrouvés avec certains organes manquants… Daisya Barry, Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon. Il y avait même un Maréchal, je crois… Un certain Yeegar. D'ailleurs je lui ai enlevé plusieurs organes, il a du souffrir. Il ricana.

Le poing d'Allen se resserra à l'entente du dernier nom.

-Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Ah, oui j'ai fait de lui un messager.

-Tu vas payer ! Le poing d'Allen atterrit dans la figure du Noé, qui lui cassa le poignet.

Allen hurla.

-Je fais le tour du monde, tuant les personnes en relation avec un certain homme… es-tu Allen Walker ?

* * *

><p>Un éclair, un pressentiment, une vision… peu importe le nom, ça m'a traversée.<p>

Allen…

* * *

><p><span>PDV Juliette<span>

-C'est… impossible !

-C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, Anita-san. Timcampy ne peut pas mentir, et nous n'avons pas retrouvé Allen… A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà…

-La ferme.

C'est moi qui avais dit cela. Tout l'équipage était rassemblé sur le pont. Lenalee et Lavi étaient partis à la recherche d'Allen et un certain Suman.

A leur retour, j'étais déjà choquée de ne pas voir Allen. Puis ils ont passé la vidéo, ou plutôt Timcampy a projeté sa mémoire des évènements. Allen tentant d'arrêter Suman, ses hurlements insupportables… Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais pleurer, j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Je n'ai pas tenu. Moi, la petite noble parfaite, j'ai cédé lorsque j'ai vu le visage du meurtrier de l'homme que j'aimais. Cet homme a qui j'étais fiancé… avait tué celui que j'aimais.

Alors quand Lenalee avait commencé à dire qu'il était mort, à me mettre en face de la vérité… je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que lui crier de se taire.

**Eh, Juliette…**

-Juliette… ouvre les yeux, Allen ne peut qu'être…

-LA FERME J'AI DIT !

Je me détournai avant que les autres aient le temps d'apercevoir les larmes de sang qui s'apprêtaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je m'étais mise à courir sans m'en rendre compte. Je traversai le pont sous les regards des marins et de mes compagnons, dévalai des escaliers, je ne savais pas lesquels, et me laissai tomber contre un mur.

_[C'est impossible… Je ne peux pas y croire…]_

**Juliette… **

_[Il venait de m'embrasser… c'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait briser ce rêve…]_

**Techniquement, c'est toi qui as commencé à l'embrasser…**

-gh… Allen…

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, et bientôt je sentis le goût métallique de mes larmes de sang dans ma bouche. Ces larmes, dont la seule personne à ne pas les considérer comme monstrueuses était… Allen…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ?

-ALLEN !

Mon cri se répercuta dans la pièce où je me trouvai. Ce devait être la cale, vu l'apparente taille de l'endroit.

_[Tout ça… tout ça c'est la faute de Suman… ce Suman que je ne connais même pas… Si il n'avait pas trahi Dieu…]_

**Oi… tu vas pas un peu loin ?**

_[Non… non, au contraire, je ne vais pas assez loin]_

J'eus un petit rire sans joie.

_[C'est Dieu qui l'a tué…]_

**Juliette, reprends toi !**

Je grattai frénétiquement le cristal sur mon cou. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le détruire, rentrer chez moi, ou encore mourir, pour ne pas épouser le meurtrier d'Allen.

Ca faisait mal… très mal, mais je continuai, aveuglée par ma peine.

Une main ferme mais douce se posa sur la mienne, et l'éloigna de mon cou.

- Juliette, regarde-moi.

Je levai des yeux voilés de rouge vers Anita-san, penchée au dessus de moi.

-Viens, Juliette, je t'emmène à ta cabine.

-Allen…

-Allen n'est pas encore mort, Juliette.

Ce fut comme si la vie me regagnait soudainement.

-Comment… ?

-Viens avec moi, je te raconterai bientôt.

* * *

><p>-Anita-san, s'il vous plaît…<p>

A présent changée et coucheé dans un lit, j'implorai la supporter de me dire comment et pourquoi elle savait qu'Allen n'était pas mort.

N'était-ce qu'une façon de me redonner espoir ?

-Un membre de la branche Asiatique de la Congrégation est venu… Ils s'occupent d'Allen.

-Alors…

-Seulement… Je ne pense pas que tu le reverras un jour.

L'espoir que j'avais regagné me quitta tout à coup remplacé par un vide sombre et glacé, un abîme sans fond qui semblait se creuser dans mon cœur.

-Jamais … ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a perdu son Innocence. Aux yeux de la Congrégation, l'exorciste Allen Walker est mort.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer.

-Pouvez-vous… me laisser seule ?

-Bien sûr. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

-Anita-san.

-Oui ?

-Ne laissez pas Lenalee approcher.

Elle eut un moment d'incompréhension, puis acquiesça gentiment.

-Au fait, un nouveau membre est arrivé, peut-être que tu la connais, elle s'appelle Miranda Lotto.

Elle sortit ensuite discrètement, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-Allen… Tu avais promis…

Les larmes que je retenais se mirent à couler librement.

-Tu avais promis que tu empêcherais le mariage, tu avais dit que tu m'aimais… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu sauver Suman au péril de ta vie ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir si tôt ?

**Tu… Juliette… eh, reprends toi, j'te reconnais même plus ! Ils sont où tes sarcasmes ? Et ton 'je ne pleurerai plus jamais' ?**

-'' Tu veux déjà partir ? Le jour n'est pas encore levé […] Crois-moi, mon amour […] Cette lumière là-bas, ce n'est pas l'aube, je le sais, moi […] Oui, reste encore un peu. Nul besoin de partir… '' **(1)**

Les sanglots étranglèrent mes derniers mots. Je toussai, crachai les larmes écarlates qui avaient coulé dans ma bouche.

-''Oh, que mon cœur ruiné se brise, se brise sur-le-champ ! En prison, mes yeux, ne contemplez plus la liberté. '' **(2)**

Je tournai la tête vers la petite table de chevet, sur laquelle un livre était posé sagement.

-Dis, maman, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée Juliette ? M'as-tu maudite ?

Sur ces mots je m'endormis, d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, presque comateux.

* * *

><p>L'air frais me caressa le visage, et l'odeur de la mer vint me chatouiller les narines. Un marin cria, du haut du nid-de-pie. Celui même où je me trouvais avec Allen, à peine un jour plus tôt.<p>

Je me sentis faiblir à cette pensée, mais je serrai les dents, et m'engageai sur le pont.

Changée, lavée, coiffée, mais avec la figure pâle comme la mort. Je n'avais rien pu faire contre.

Au moins, les traces de sang séché sur mes joues étaient parties.

-Mademoiselle Juliette ! Un marin accourut vers moi. Anita-sama m'a demandé de vous donner ceci, vous devez avoir faim.

Il me présenta un morceau de pain avec un verre d'eau. Mon estomac se tordit à leur vue, et j'eus envie de me pencher par-dessus bord et vomir.

-Hum, non, non merci.

**Juliette, je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux… mais tu es sûre de vouloir sortir ?**

_[Oui, je dois aider… si des Akumas attaquent. Pas que perdre Lenalee me dérangerait, mais les autres…]_

**Tu es méchante.**

_[C'est pas comme si elle était _vraiment _déprimée par la pseudo-mort d'Allen]_

**Quand même…**

_[Tu crois que Dieu m'en voudra, si j'oublie accidentellement de la couvrir pendant les attaques d'Akumas ?]_

**Juliette… Tu fais vraiment peur là…**

Je m'assis à même le sol, et levai la tête pour contempler le ciel, les oiseaux, et l'énorme cadran d'horloge qui flottait au dessus du mât principal. Je laissai échapper un profond soupir.

Miranda n'avait pourtant rien fait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de considérer son arrivée comme un 'remplacement' par les grands Maréchaux. Comme si Allen n'était qu'un outil jetable et remplaçable à volonté. Comme si nous l'étions tous.

**Préférerais-tu rentrer à la maison ?**

_[Non]_

-Mademoiselle Juliette ? Le même marin qui m'avait apporté mon repas était à nouveau devant moi.

Vous devez vous rendre à l'étage inférieur, la Congrégation vous a envoyé un nouvel uniforme.

Comme le mien était déchiré de partout et taché de sang, je n'avais mis que la robe que j'avais emporté en rechange, au cas où.

Le marin me tendit sa main, et m'aida à me relever.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer après, Mademoiselle Juliette. Votre visage fait peine à voir.

Je le regardai, lasse. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.

Allen… que fais-tu en ce moment ?

Errant dans les couloirs à la recherche du lieu indiqué par le marin, je passai devant un miroir accroché au mur. Je me regardai.

**Franchement, il a raison. Tu ressemble à un mort vivant. Tu as l'air d'avoir pris dix ans, tes cheveux, ton teint et tes yeux sont ternes, ta voix est rauque, et on dirait que tu ne sais même plus comment sourire. **

_[Merci de m'enfoncer, Eve.]_

**De rien.**

Je repris ma route et m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois, devant la porte de la salle de réunion, où j'entendais les voix de mes compagnons et de Miranda.

-Lenalee-san…

-Laisse, son cœur est toujours en désarroi. Elle regrette d'avoir laissé Allen seul ce soir là.

Comme si je ne regrettais pas de ne pas avoir eu les capacités pour accompagner Allen, l'aider…

Comme si ça ne me rendait pas malade de savoir qu'il l'a choisie à ma place pour l'accompagner, et qu'elle n'a même pas été capable de le protéger…

Dégoûtée, je poussai la porte.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

Lavi et Krory me regardaient avec pitié, Bookman avec un regard neutre, comme toujours, et Miranda avec curiosité. J'avisai les nouveaux uniformes qu'ils portaient, et celui posé sur la table, le mien. Je m'avançai, pris le morceau de tissu, me retournai, silencieusement, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Mon regard se posa sur Lenalee, assise dans un coin, absente.

-Je tuerai le comte, puisqu'Allen ne peut plus le faire.

Sur ces mots, j'ouvris la porte, et sortis.

''_Refluez, larmes ridicules, remontez vers votre source première, l'affluent de ces pleurs appartient au chagrin et non à la joie comme vous le faites par erreur. '' _**(2)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Un indice pour les citations? Relisez le moment où Juliette fait ses bagages, dans les premiers chapitres...

Sinon, autre chose, avec une de mes fidèles revieweuses, on a décidé de monter le Fan-Club-Anti-Lenalee-_d'Allen-chou! Le FCALAC!

Géhéhé! A bas Lenalee! Rends nous Allen!

Review? Au fait, je voulais demander, pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir d'entendre (ou plutôt de lire) que ma fic est 'géniale', 'super' et autre, juste dites moi honnêtement où est-ce que ça cloche, s'iouplaît

Tsukiyomi Kyoko


	11. Chapter 10: Activation du niveau 2

Ho, Ho, Ho, c'est pas Noël mais c'est pas graaaveuh parce que voici un cadeau!

Pour les citations du chapitre précédent :

:Roméo et Juliette, William Shakespeare, Acte III, scène 5

:Roméo et Juliette, William Shakespeare, Acte III, scène 2

Vous aviez deviné, non?

Sinon... Malheureusement pour moi, le monde et les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas, (sinon Lenalee n'aurait même pas le droit, ne serait-ce que de penser à Allen) seule Juliette est ma création ( Ca fait Frankenstein x) ) Tout le reste est à Katsura Hoshino, sauf les personnages peu important, comme Maria, la famille de Juliette et... La famille de Juliette.

Je remercie Hinatanatkae, Lurichio-chan, rose-Eliade et Baella pour leurs reviews maintenant régulières (c'est-à-dire à chaque chapitre, niahahaha)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 :<span> Activation du niveau 2

ou

Champ de bataille

PDV Exterieur

-Quand mon bras gauche sera reformé, j'irai rejoindre Juliette et les autres à Edo.

Innocence, viens à nouveau avec moi sur le champ de bataille.

ACTIVATION !

Le brouillard présent dans la pièce tourbillonna à nouveau, entourant l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui se tenait au milieu de l'endroit. Il était couvert de bandage, et il lui manquait un bras. C'est justement autour de ce manque qui vint s'accumuler la brume. Une vague forme de bras apparut, mais la brume se dispersa aussitôt.

-Pourquoi, Innocence ? Pourquoi m'empêches-tu d'aller de l'avant ? Pourquoi… m'empêches-tu de retrouver Juliette ?

* * *

><p><span>PDV Juliette<span>

-Juliette, j'entre.

-hm…

Lavi poussa la porte et entra dans la cabine. Je venais d'enfiler le nouvel uniforme d'exorciste, celui qu'Allen … ne porterait jamais.

Mon regard se fit vague, las. Allen… j'avais fait un rêve la nuit d'avant. Allen était là, et en même temps il semblait absent. Il me faisait signe, au loin, alors je courais pour le rattraper, mais plus je courrais, plus il s'éloignait, encore…

-Allen…

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Cria Lavi. Il y eut un bruit retentissant alors que sa main frappait ma joue.

-Lavi… tu…

-On est en guerre ! Allen n'est plus là, mais tu dois continuer !

-Je continue ! J'ai dit que je tuerai le comte, non ?

-Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là à te morfondre ? Sors, prends l'air, et oublie. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

-Merci Lavi, mais… je ne veux pas oublier.

-Tch.

Il se détourna et sortit en claquant la porte. Je poussai un soupir.

**Il a raison, tu sais ? Anita aussi, ton seul avenir est avec moi.**

_[Eve, t'es une fille ou un homme ?] _

**Je suis une Innocence, j'ai pas de genre défini.**

_[Et tu veux que je fasse ma vie avec toi ? Tu peux toujours rêver ma vieille.]_

**Ca fait du bien de te retrouver. Tes sarcasmes m'avaient manqué.**

_[Hn…]_

Il y eut une explosion, puis la cloche d'alarme se mit à sonner.

Le bateau tangua, et je me retrouvai projetée à terre.

_[Eve, c'est quoi à ton avis ?]_

**J'en sais rien, dépêche toi de rejoindre les autres !**

_[Et maintenant elle me donne des ordres en plus !]_

Je me relevai péniblement malgré les mouvements du bateau, et me précipitai à l'étage supérieur. Là m'attendait un terrible spectacle, un Akuma se tenait au dessus du corps inerte de Lavi.

L'image d'Allen se superposa à ma vision, et je me sentis perdre le contrôle.

Comme à demi-consciente de mes actes, je me jetai avec fureur sur l'Akuma.

Ils ont tué Allen, ils vont payer !

Sans même activer Eve, je le martelai de coups, que je ne prenais même pas la peine d'ajuster. Ils atterrissaient n'importe où, et l'Akuma n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de m'envoyer voler à travers le pont.

-Titre : Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

-Je… Vais te tuer ! Je crachai du sang, et tentai de me relever. Un bourdonnement survint dans mes oreilles, la douleur était intenable. Pourtant tout disparut d'un coup, en même temps que les débris du bateau étalés sur le pont. Le chronodisque de Miranda avait tout réparé, du mât à Lavi, en passant par moi.

Tout le monde surgit sur le pont, et Lavi, à nouveau sur pied, attaqua l'Akuma avec son sceau de feu. Celui-ci se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, mais n'eut même pas une égratignure, au contraire, il allait abattre Lavi. Son poing fonça vers Lavi, mais fut arrêté au dernier moment pas des aiguilles.

-Heaven Compass. Les aiguilles du temps : North Crime !

Les aiguilles se retournèrent contre l'Akuma et se plantèrent dans son corps par centaines.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça, puisqu'il mordit le bras de Bookman et s'envola avec lui. Lavi, soigné par le Chronodisque de Miranda se leva, bondit de la voile, grimpa sur son maillet, et partit à sa poursuite en étirant son arme vers le ciel.

-Lavi…

-Il y en a d'autre au dessus des nuages ! Cria Anita, alors que des tirs d'Akumas se mettaient à pleuvoir sur le bateau.

Autour de moi, les marins tombaient comme des mouches. Choquée, je ne pouvais plus réagir. C'étaient autant de compagnons que je perdais.

-Juliette ! C'est pas le moment de dormir.

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est son cri ou le fait que son auteur soit Lenalee qui m'ait sortie de ma torpeur.

-Lavi et Bookman vont bientôt sortir du champ d'action du chronodisque ! Nous informa Miranda.

-J'y vais, protégez le bateau.

-Lenalee !

Miranda avait crié trop tard, Lenalee avait déjà décollé.

Je me relevai, fixai les nuages.

_[Eve, comment je fais pour battre des ennemis que je vois pas ?]_

**Tu les forces à sortir.**

_[Ouais, et je fais comment ?]_

**Tu te démerdes. **

_[Sympa, merci.]_

Au loin, j'aperçus Krory qui défendait le bateau tant bien que mal.

Un peu en mode improvisation, j'essayai de recréer la même plateforme que j'avais utilisée pour descendre du mât. D'abord, créer une surface plane. Simple. Après, il faut rester concentrée assez longtemps pour maintenir l'équilibre.

J'appliquai la théorie, montai difficilement sur le morceau de cristal, et l'imaginai s'élever dans le ciel.

Je commençai à prendre de l'altitude, mais les tirs d'Akumas me gênaient plus qu'autre chose, alors je créai en plus un petit bouclier au dessus de moi.

J'arrivai en haut du mât, où Krory venait se poser entre deux sauts pour protéger le navire.

-Hey, Krory ! Laisse moi la défense, Lavi arrive, vous deux chargez-vous de faire sortir les Akumas des nuages !

Un cri familier attira mon attention. Miranda criait à chaque coup porté à son horloge. Pour protéger le navire, il fallait protéger l'horloge.

_[Eve, tu crois que j'ai assez de cristal pour protéger toute l'horloge ?]_

**Largement, notre taux de synchronisation a augmenté quand tu as pris la décision de te battre pour un but précis, tuer le Comte. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?**

_[A part que tu refuses de m'aider, j'ai rien senti, non]_

**Nan, ça c'est pas nouveau.**

_[tu parles d'une Innocence… Bon, alors je peux ?]_

**Ben oui, banane.**

Aussitôt je rassemblai toute ma concentration pour former une barrière assez grande pour entourer l'horloge entière. Je sentais tout mon corps trembler sous l'effort. Pas qu'il n'y ait pas assez de cristal, au contraire, sa quantité puisait dans mon énergie déjà mise à mal par les cauchemars qui s'enchaînaient depuis notre départ d'Europe.

-Gh… Oi, Lavi ! Krory ! Vous êtes lents !

-Oui, ben on cherche !

-Argh… Cherchez… Pas ! Trouvez !

Bookman atterrit à côté de moi.

-Je peux vous remplacer.

-Non… Vous êtes bien plus utile que moi en combat… Vieil homme.

Je lui servis un faible sourire.

-Dites… à votre crétin de disciple de se bouger le train vite fait…

-Je l'aurai fait sans votre demande. Sur ce…

Il sauta courût le long de la poutre, en direction de Krory et Lavi. Un regard en direction du pont, et j'aperçus Miranda, qui devenait la cible des Akumas. Des marins se jetèrent au dessus d'elle pour faire rempart de leur corps. Puisant encore dans mes maigres réserves d'énergies, j'essayai d'envoyer plus de cristal en direction de Miranda pour la protéger, elle et tous les autres par la même occasion.

_[Eve, je t'en prie… Pour une fois… aide moi…]_

**Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la protéger ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple de trouver un moyen de passer en mode offensif ?**

_[Parce que… Ca ne nous correspond pas…]_

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres.

**Je vois… Tu t'en souviens alors… Peut-être que je vais t'aider en fin de compte, disciple de Dieu.**

-Innocence… Activation du niveau 2 !

Dans un cri de rage, mon bouclier se brisa, pour se reformer au dessus du bateau entier, vingt fois plus grand que tous ceux que j'avais formés jusque là, en une paroi horizontale de cristal vert étincelant, qui séparait le bateau de ses assaillants.

-Merci… Eve…

**Oh, mais de rien. Appelle moi Eve-sama, on verra après pour le niveau trois.**

_[Vrai ?]_

**Rêve pas trop non plus…**

Soudain, malgré la paroi de cristal qui recouvrait le ciel au dessus du bateau, celui-ci se mit à s'enfoncer dans la mer.

-Que ?

-Un tremblement de terre ?

-Lavi, on est en mer.

-Ah, oui.

L'eau s'affaissa sous le bateau, formant un énorme creux sur la mer.

Le bateau coulait. Pourtant, le Chronodisque était encore en marche, et Miranda allait bien, alors pourquoi…

Mon corps se retrouva entouré d'étranges chaînes dorées luisant d'une lueur malsaine.

Je me sentais lourde, si… lourde.

Le nid-de-pie où je m'étais réfugiée pour maintenir le bouclier était presque à l'horizontale, la proue du bateau s'élevait au dessus de moi.

Ce fût la seule vision que j'eus en tombant de toute la hauteur du navire, en direction des crocs dévorants de la mer.

_[héhé, même au seuil de la mort j'arrive à débiter des conneries.]_

**Oh, réfléchis à un moyen de survivre !**

_[Pourquoi ? Je tombe… je n'en sortirai pas vivante.]_

Une énorme lumière explosa à l'horizon, et je me pris à espérer que Lenalee soit encore en vie.

Il n'y avait guère plus qu'une douzaine de mètres qui me séparaient de la mer. Allen…

**Comment ils vont faire, sur le bateau, sans ton bouclier ?**

La phrase d'Eve me fit comme l'effet d'une douche froide, et, dans un dernier espoir, je m'écriai :

-LAVI !

-Oups, eh, t'étais à deux doigts, hein ?

Avait dit Lavi, qui me tenait dans ses bras, accroché au manche de son maillet.

-Mouais… Merci…

Il me fit un grand sourire et me ramena sur le pont.

-T'es vachement lourde, tu sais ?

-La ferme ! On dit pas ça à une fille, abruti de lapin !

Les chaînes entourant mon corps, celui de Lavi et l'horloge de Miranda se brisèrent tout-à-coup, et le bateau reprit sa position initiale, envoyant valser tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son pont.

* * *

><p><span>PDV Extérieur<span>

Allen, se réveilla en sursaut, assis sur son lit de la branche Asiatique de la Congrégation.

C'était comme si une voix l'avait appelé…

-Ju…liette ?

Il tenta de se lever, mais ne put que s'étaler par terre.

-JULIETTE !

Son cri résonna le long des couloirs vides de l'immense complexe souterrain.

Son rêve lui revint de plein fouet.

Juliette, les yeux vides de vie, aussi pâle que le blanc de la robe de mariée qu'elle portait.

Etendue sur le sol, dans une flaque écarlate, et, dans le ciel, une lune rouge sang.

-Juliette… murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Mouahaha! Le cri de Allen dans les dernières lignes est véridique, sauf qu'à la place il crie... devinez: Lenalee. Niark<p>

A part ça, pour le dialogue entre Eve et Juliette avant l'activation du niveau 2, vous comprenez l'allusion? 'Je vois... Tu t'en souviens alors'

Sinon... le chapitre 11 est écrit, et je me barre samedi pour une semaine. Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, je peux consentir à le poster avant de revenir :)

J'aime me sentir puissante. Niéhéhéhé.

Kyoko Tsukiyomi


	12. Chapter 11: Noés

Donc dans ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué qu'on parlait beaucoup des Noés. D'où le titre.

Hinatanatkae, Lenalee est dans son cristal, muhuhu.

Des revieweuses m'ont posé la question : est-ce que la fic sera longue ? Je ne pense pas, Vingt à trente chapitres, tout au plus.

Oui, Juliette est théâtrale, mais en même temps, lequel des personnages de man ne l'a jamais été ?

Je remercie Hinatanatkae, Lurichio-chan, rose-Eliade et Baella pour leurs reviews maintenant régulières (c'est-à-dire à chaque chapitre, niahahaha)

Malheureusement pour moi, le monde et les personnages de -man ne m'appartiennent pas, (sinon Lenalee n'aurait même pas le droit, ne serait-ce que de **penser**à Allen) seule Juliette est ma création ( Ca fait Frankenstein x) ) Tout le reste est à Katsura Hoshino. Sauf le reste des personnages non importants comme Maria, La famille de Juliette, et… La famille de Juliette.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : <span>Noés

Ou

Comment passer pour une schizophrène

PDV Extérieur

-Je suis vraiment désoléééé… le nom d'Allen Walker ne veut pas s'effaceeeeer…

Cell Roron, le golem fabriqué pour Tyki par le Comte frottait désespérément le nom d'Allen Walker, écrit sur le mur de sa cage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? L'interrogea brutalement Tyki, une carpe koï dans la main.

Celui-ci était assis au bord d'un lagon où nageaient tranquillement des carpes koï, qu'il s'amusait à dévorer crues. Il en avait déjà mangé une demi-douzaine d'entre elles.

-Je froootte… Je brooosse… Mais il ne veut pas s'effaceeeeeer... fit le golem de sa voix plaignante.

-Non, non , non ! Frotte plus fort ! S'énerva le Noé. Ne me mens pas juste pour pouvoir sortir de ta cage ! Il frappa la carte avec la carpe qu'il tenait.

-Il est… Vivant…

-Hein ? Fit Tyki, surpris.

Le golem se mit à sangloter, et Tyki à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, le squelette d'une carpe dépassant de sa bouche.

-Oi, Oi, Oi ! fit une voix d'homme.

Tyki se retourna.

-Un mec aussi cool que toi ne devrait pas bouffer les poissons koï d'un bassin.

Deux Noés à l'allure… (l'auteure ne sait pas comment les définir) marginale… s'approchaient de Tyki, pointant leurs revolvers dorés l'un sur l'autre.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avait confié une mission un peu spéciale, tyki.

-Yo, les jumeaux…

-Je suis David !

-Et moi Jasdero !

-Ensemble nous formons les Jasdebi !

-Aujourd'hui encore vous avez l'air pâles…

-C'est du maquillage, clochard ! Fit David, En essayant d'enfoncer son pied dans la figure de tyki, qui para mollement de son bras.

-Désolé mais pourriez-vous revenir plus tard ? Fit Tyki, toujours aussi flegmatique. J'étais en train de réfléchir, là.

-Dis, j'ai entendu dire que tu devais tuer des gens en rapport avec un truc, c'est pour ça que t'as rappliqué au Japon, pas vrai ?

-Pas vrai ?

-Ouais, un mec qui s'appelle Cross.

-Ce Maréchal est notre proie, tu lui touches un cheveu et on te butte !

-On te butte, on te butte ! Répéta à nouveau le Blond. (NDA : Toujours aussi vif, Jasdero…)

-Ah ?

Après, dans un pousse-pousse tiré par Jasdero :

-Oh, le mec qu'on vous a demandé de tuer est le Maréchal Cross ? Beh, dépêchez-vous de le rayer de la liste, combien de temps allez-vous prendre pour ça ?

-La ferme, ce gars est super fort.

-On a déjà essayé, mais ça fait trois fois qu'on le rate. Renchérit Jasdero. Hahahaha !

-T'es dans le même cas que nous, non ? Apparemment une de tes cibles est encore vivante… Allen quelque chose.

-La ferme. Bon, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Le Comte Millénaire et Road sont ici aussi.

-Eh ? C'est pas vrai? Fit Tyki.

Soudain, le pousse-pousse percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui fit un vol plané par-dessus-le véhicule.

-Eh, J'crois qu'tu viens de percuter quelqu'un, là. Fit Tyki, comme s'il s'en foutait comme de sa première carpe.

Jasdero freina brutalement.

-Si le Comte Millénaire et Road sont là, ça veut dire que la boîte est prête, fit Tyki, d'un air renfrogné.

-J'pense aussi. Fit David, de l'autre côté de la banquette, du même air que son compagnon.

-Donc, que fait Douce Canine ici ?

-Je suis pas Douce Canine, je suis Skin Boric. Fit l'homme assis entre les deux de sa grosse voix.

Oui, celui qu'ils avaient renversé était Skin Boric, qui faisait du stop, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses.

-Le Maréchal à lunettes que je dois tuer est arrivé ici aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Toi aussi ? On dirait qu'on a tous plus ou moins foiré notre boulot…

-Me compare pas à toi !

-J'suis pas un perdant, moi !

-Hihihi ! Le chef va être fâché !

(NDA : Je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui dit quoi, sachant que tout depuis le début est tiré de l'animé)

-Au fait, reprit Tyki. Qui a été chargé de tuer l'exorciste du nom de Juliette ?

-Personne, le Comte n'a rien à faire du menu fretin, si on les voit, on a juste à les tuer, c'est tout.

-Hn…

* * *

><p><span>PDV Juliette<span>

Après que le bateau ait échappé au naufrage, et moi à la noyade, Lavi partit à la recherche de Lenalee, qui n'était toujours pas revenue de son combat contre l'Akuma de niveau trois.

Peu après, ceux-ci étaient revenus, en compagnie d'un Akuma de niveau deux qui se disait modifié par Marian Cross.

_[Il sait tout faire à part chanter, lui…]_

**Tout le monde n'est pas parfait, que veux-tu ? Toi, t'as beau savoir chanter, mais tu sais rien faire d'autre ! Kuhuhuhu.**

_[Wow, t'as bouffé un truc avarié ?]_

**Hein ?**

_[Nan mais comment veux-tu avoir un rire si pourri sans être totalement malade ?]_

**Tch…**

Lenalee était vivante, enfin si on pouvait dire ça. Elle était enfermé dan un cocon de cristal qui ressemblait étrangement à mon innocence.

Lavi tourna les yeux vers moi, me fixa, puis me demanda :

-Juliette, par hasard, t'aurais pas fait une connerie ?

-Abruti de lapin, évidemment que non, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'enfermer des gens dans du cristal, sauf pour les protéger.

-Hn…

_[Eve, t'as pas fait quelque chose, toi ?]_

**Bien sûr que non, le seul exorciste dont je me soucie un minimum, c'est toi.**

_[Eve… tu… Tu as dit un truc sympa !]_

**J'vais demander une augmentation.**

-Eve dit qu'elle a rien fait.

-Euh… Juliette, quand tu dis Eve… Fit Lavi, gêné.

-Tu parles de qui ? Finit Bookman.

-Ben Eve, mon Innocence. Fis-je, comme si c'était parfaitement évident.

-Tu peux parler avec ton Innocence ? Fit Bookman, sidéré.

Tout le monde sur le pont me regardait comme si je venais de la troisième dimension.

-Ben oui, pas vous ?

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça… Fit Bookman. D'abord les Innocences de Lenalee et Allen qui les protègent de leur propre volonté, puis toi qui parle avec ton Innocence…

-Elle m'a protégée aussi, la première fois que j'ai vu des Akumas.

Grand silence sur le pont.

-Oui, c'est génial, fantastique, mais j'suis pas là pour ça, moi ! Intervint l'Akuma.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai un message du Maréchal. Celui-ci est en mission, il doit détruire l'usine à Akumas qui se trouve à Edo.

Un autre grand silence.

-Le Maréchal… serait vraiment en train de travailler ?

-Il demande à tous ceux qui ont des doutes après avoir entendu ce message de retourner sur leurs pas.

-Quel est-il ? Demanda Bookman.

-Le Japon est déjà sous le contrôle du Comte. Vos chances d'en revenir sains et saufs sont minces.

A ce moment, une grande lueur verte surgit derrière nous. Le cristal disparut, et Lenalee se retrouva allongée sur le sol. Lavi et Miranda se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Un cercle doré tomba de sa main et roula sur le pont.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

-Lavi. Suis-je encore de ce monde ?

Ses jambes étaient couvertes de cercles noirs, et son uniforme était en lambeaux. Le plus choquant était ses cheveux. Eux qui étaient si longs étaient maintenant courts, comme si la libération de son Innocence les avait consumés.

-Idiote. Dit Lavi, qui la serra dans ses bras.

Tout le monde sur le pont semblait soulagé. Moi-même, je sentis un poids se décharger de mes épaules.

**Tu vois, même si elle veut te piquer Allen tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'apprécier. C'est pour ça que j'l'aime pas. Tout le monde l'aime. Pas moi. Hahahahaha !**

_[T'es pire que moi, hein ?]_

Miranda glissa une veste d'uniforme neuve sur les épaules de Lenalee.

-Merci. Nous ne pouvons pas reculer. Si nous faisons demi-tour, ce sera comme piétiner la vie de tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que l'on parvienne jusqu'ici.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais on voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal. Comme si ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus.

Elle eut l'air paniquée.

Je me plaçai devant elle, et lui tendit a main.

-Pour ma part, la question ne se pose même pas. Elle attrapa ma main, et je la hissai jusqu'à moi. Nous allons à Edo ensemble.

-Je suis d'accord avec Juliette.

-Moi aussi.

Miranda approuva.

Lenalee eut un sourire, nous regarda tous, puis me serra dans ses bras.

Surprise, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Juliette, peu importe qui aura Allen, soyons amies.

A mon tour j'eus un sourire, et lui rendit son étreinte. C'était la première véritable amie que je me faisais, et je dois avouer que ça me fit plaisir.

**Pff, toi aussi, t'as succombé. Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel ?**

J'éclatai de rire, devant les regards surpris de tout le monde. Avec un sourire complice, j'indiquai mon cristal, et Lavi me fit un clin d'œil. Maintenant, ils étaient au courant qu'il y avait une personne de plus avec nous, enfin son esprit.

**Imbécile.**

_[Moi aussi, je t'aime, Eve… Viens me faire un câlin !]_

**Argh, non ! Eloigne-toi !**

_[C'est bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais, de toute façon.]_

-La fatigue de Miranda s'est intensifiée. Fit Lenalee, assise à côté de celle-ci. Tous les dommages causés par les attaques d'Akuma ont été réparés par le _Time record_.

Miranda était essoufflée, et avait un linge humide posé sur le front et les yeux. On voyait bien à quel point maintenir son Innocence la faisait souffrir.

Je me levai de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais installée.

-Je vais chercher d'autres glaçons pour Miranda, les autres ont fondu.

Je sortis de la salle.

Je croisai plusieurs marins, qui me saluaient joyeusement. La plupart étant de vieilles connaissances, ça me faisait mal au cœur de savoir que certains d'entre eux étaient en sursis, et qu'ils mourraient dès que Miranda aura cessé son activation. Je comprenais pourquoi elle répugnait tant à se reposer, en plus du fait que le bateau aurait coulé.

**Tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu es exorciste, pas Dieu, tu ne peux pas faire revenir les morts à la vie. **

_[Je sais bien, mais ça fait mal…]_

**Mouais, en attendant, c'est pas en te lamentant que tu tueras le Comte.**

_[Tu pourrais pas arrêter de me donner des conseils inutiles sachant que je suis déjà au courant ?]_

**Mé… méchant ! C'était très méchant, Juliette !**

_[Je sais.]_

**Si c'est comme ça, je boude.**

_[Gamine]_

* * *

><p><span>PDV Extérieur<span>

Un Akuma apparut, à l'appel de Tyki.

-Utilise la boîte pour te rendre en Chine, et prends ça avec toi. Il tendit la main, et un Tease apparut. Celui-ci s'envola vers l'Akuma. Ce mec est ton adversaire. Continua Tyki, en montrant Cell Roron, qui frottait le nom d'Allen. Allen Walker.

-Compris.

Et l'Akuma disparût.

-Y-a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites me dire, Tyki ? Fit le comte.

-C'est à propos de la fiancée que vous m'avez trouvée.

-Elle ne te plaît pas ?

-Si, mais je pense qu'elle est exorciste.

-Oh, mince. Fit le Comte, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Que dirais-tu de vérifier ça ?

-Oh… Bonne idée.

-Je ne te demande pas de la tuer, juste de voir si c'est vrai. Tu peux tuer ses compagnons, si tu veux.

-Je suppose que c'est un ordre plus qu'une proposition.

-Tu supposes bien, Tyki. Hihihi. En attendant, si elle est exorciste, ça pourrait poser problème si tu tombes amoureux, hn? Arrange-toi pour que ça n'arrive pas.

(NDA : Là, vous mettez le rire pourri du Comte, et vous avez le truc)

* * *

><p>Yosh, fin du chapitre 11. J'viens de me rendre compte que plus de la moitié du chapitre était copiée collée des répliques de l'animé… C'est bête, mais j'pouvais pas faire autrement. En fait, toute la première partie est copiéecollée, mais ce passage est le plus marrant de l'arc Edo, alors j'allais pas le supprimer.

Je vais vous poser une question. A propos d'Eve, avez-vous deviné ?

Arhg! Je l'ai fait, Juliette a succombé à Lenalee, le plus grand ennemi de la femme!

Pleurez avec moi mes soeurs!

Sur ce, je vous laisse pour plus d'une semaine, sachant que je m'en vais me casser la gueule dans la neige :D et qu'après c'est la rentrééée, donc il faudra une semaine voire plus pour écriiiireuh. Bye bye !

*grand sourire du Comte Millénaire*

Kyoko Tsukiyomi

PS : Lenalee est devenue ami avec Juliette, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on la déteste pas, hein ? Je ferai en sorte qu'elle s'en prenne bien la gueule : du genre à chaque fois qu'Allen pense à Lenalee dans l'animé, je ferai en sorte de la remplacer par Juliette, huhuhu.


	13. Chapter 12: En route vers edo

Saluut! *se cache derrière Tyki* héhé... Avant tout... merci de poser les tomates, haches, tonneaux, pierres, flingues ou tout autre objet pouvant POTENTIELLEMENT attenter à ma vie... merci...

Hey! D'abord, laissez moi m'excuser... ou plutôt non, Ayez l'extrême obligeance de me pardonner pour ces *comptage mental...* presque neuf mois d'absence où vous avez, au mieux, dû croire que j'étais morte, au pire, croire que j'avais abandonné cette fic. A moins que ce soit l'inverse... Enfin bref, je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas abandonné, je n'ai pas été enlevée par les aliens, et je ne me suis pas noyée dans la cuvette de mes chiottes.

En fait, il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai posté durant tout ce temps... en fait, j'ai principalement expérimenté une forme aigüe et virulente du très connu syndrome de la feuille blanche... Et 'pis comme je suis devenue fan de one piece entre temps... j'ai commencé à écrire dessus... et pis j'suis partie en vacances... j'ai déménagé... j'ai dessiné... j'ai travaillé... oui, ça, c'était une blague.

En bref, excusez moi pour cet impardonnable retard.

Amis? *.*

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire hein... *aura meurtrière qui glace le dos de l'auteure* et puis de toute façon 80% d'entre vous aura passé ce paragraphe d'intro sans remords. Bande d'ingrats xP

**Je tiens à préciser que seules Juliette et Maria sont à moi, (ainsi que beaucoup de persos secondaire dont on s'en tape) ah, et Eve aussi. tout le reste, on le doit à Katsura Hoshino-sensei ! voilà! parce que sinon ce serait pas Daisya qui se serait fait buter par Tyki-Pyon, mais Lenalee et Chaoji 3**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : En direction d'Edo<p>

Ou

J'ai pas trouvé de titre potable

PDV Juliette

-Alors… vous êtes les seuls survivants ?

-Oui, pardonnez-moi, je voulais que l'équipage profite de leur dernier moment à sa guise.

Nous nous trouvions sur le pont, mes compagnons et moi, et face à nous se tenaient Anita et Mahoja.

Des vois sortirent alors des hauts parleurs :

-Gagnez ! Exorcistes !

-Tout le monde…

Miranda fondit à nouveau en larmes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un profond sentiment de malaise s'insinuer en moi. C'étaient une vingtaines d'anciens amis que j'allais laisser couler avec ce bateau.

-Ne pleurez-pas, mademoiselle Juliette, nous sommes heureux que vous puissiez atteindre votre but grâce à nos vies !

Les yeux me piquèrent, et je répliquai dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Tch, je pleure même pas d'abord.

Anita s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, alors que le groupe de survivants se dirigeaient vers la barque que nous allions emprunter pour rejoindre les côtes du Japon.

-Je suis sûr que tout n'est pas perdu, crois en lui, Juliette.

-Anita… vous !

Il était clair qu'elle ne quitterait pas le navire.

Elle m'intima de garder le secret un moment, et je rejoignis les autres sur la barque, à l'aide de la main que Lavi me tendait gentiment. Je lui fis un petit sourire, et il me passa une cape que je m'empressai de mettre sur mes épaules, pour me protéger de la bruine.

Mon nouvel uniforme ne comportait pas de cape.

Lavi m'avait d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi, je lui avais rétorqué qu' « au Japon, l'endroit le plus inaccessible qui soit, personne ne risque de me reconnaître »

Nous étions prêts à partir, et Lenalee tendit sa main vers Anita pour l'aider à embarquer. Celle-ci ne s'en saisit pas, mais caressa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Laisse repousser tes cheveux, Tu as de si beaux cheveux, alors ne les perds plus à cause de cette guerre.

Lenalee pleura avec Miranda lorsque la barque s'éloigna du bateau et que l'exorciste dût désactiver son chronodisque.

Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à lever son bras. Je m'en saisis délicatement, et l'aidai à désactiver son Innocence. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'effondra dans mes bras.

**Sache que si la situation n'était pas si tragique, j'aurais déjà lancé une demi-douzaine de méchantes petites remarques.**

_[T'es vraiment irrécupérable, hein ?]_

-Il reste encore beaucoup de chemin jusqu'à Edo, je vous dépose au port le plus proche, à Izu. Nous prévint Chomesuke.

-Merci, fit Bookman.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi complet, troublé uniquement par les sanglots de Miranda, qui ne pouvait toujours pas se pardonner de ne pas avoir pu sauver l'équipage.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes en vue des côtes.

-Bienvenue au Japon, fit Chomesuke.

Le port où nous débarquâmes ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un port. C'était un petit assemblage de passerelles de bois construit sur l'eau, qui longeait la berge. Elle-même était recouverte de cerisiers dont les pétales de fleur tombaient en une pluie incessante.

Les alentours étaient déserts, pas un seul habitant en vue, et le seul son était celui de la mer d'encre derrière nous, où la lune se reflétait paisiblement, indifférente du danger dans lequel nous nous étions plongés.

L'endroit était éclairé par des lanternes, certaines en papier de riz, qui projetaient une lueur diffuse et fantomatique sur les environs.

Droit devant nous, s'élevait un escalier de pierre s'enfonçant dans les terres et tracé par une multitude d'imposants portails de bois rouge traditionnels surmontés d'un pentacle, le signe des akumas.

L'escalier était bordé par des cerisiers et des étendards de papier recouverts de signes tracés à l'encre noire.

-Depuis 300 ans, le Japon est resté isolé à l'extrême Est du monde. Entama Bookman. Personne aux alentours… Quand on y pense, c'est le meilleur endroit que pouvait trouver le comte pour se réfugier.

-C'est exact.

Une jeune fille asiatique portant un kimono rose se tourna vers nous.

-Vous êtes qui ? fis-je, intriguée.

_[C'est pas tout, mais il est sensé n'y avoir personne aux alentours, dixit plus haut]_

**Qu'est-ce tu veux… tout ne se passe pas comme on veut, dans la vie. La preuve, même toi tu as cédé face à Lenalee.**

_[Tu radotes]_

**Y'a de quoi.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est moi, Chomesuke.

-Tu es… Chomesuke ? fit Lavi, qui n'en revenait pas.

-Bien joué !

A vrai dire, l'enveloppe humaine de Chomesuke ne ressemblait pas, mais alors vraiment pas à sa forme réelle. Chomesuke était une jeune fille plutôt petite et fine, avec un visage fin et une bouche très petite. Elle était somme toute très jolie.

**Ca suinte la jalousie, cette description. Avis aux lecteurs : elle est jalouse ?**

_[La ferme, Eve]_

**Elle est jalouse.**

Après tirage de langue mental à mon Innocence, et après le ''strike'' de Lavi, qui lui valut un coup de Bookman, nous nous mîmes en route, en passant par les escaliers.

**Parce que tu vois un autre chemin ?**

Nous avancions lentement le long de l'escalier, tandis que Chomesuke, qui était au devant du groupe et qui tenait la lanterne nous expliquait que le Comte utilisait le japon comme base pour envoyer ses akumas partout dans le monde.

-90% de ce pays est peuplé d'Akumas et le Comte est à la tête du gouvernement.

-C'est comme ça depuis 300 ans ? Demanda Lenalee.

-Ce doit être un paradis pour le Comte et les Akumas.

-Ce n'est pas un pays où il est facile de vivre pour les humains. Fit Chomesuke. Bien que ce soit la même chose pour nous, les Akumas.

-Comment-ça ? Demandai-je, intriguée. Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment on pouvait être en danger dans son propre territoire.

Soudain, Chomesuke s'arrêta.

-Il y a quelque chose !

En effet, dressée dans l'ombre devant nous, une silhouette féminine nous faisait face.

-Sachiko… Fit une voix féminine.

-Kawamura ! S'écria l'Akuma modifié. Prends ça, continua-t-elle en fourrant la lanterne dans les bras de Lavi.

-Sachiko ? Répéta ce dernier.

-Le nom de mon enveloppe corporelle.

Sur ce, elle courut vers la femme, qui s'avéra être un autre Akuma modifié par Cross.

Les deux démons discutèrent un court instant avant que nous ne puissions tous voir Kawamura, selon Chomesuke, se tordre de douleur. Sa nuque se brisa et la tête de son enveloppe d'Akuma en sortit, alors qu'une toile d'araignée luisante d'une couleur malsaine apparaissait derrière elle.

Chomesuke nous poussa précipitamment derrière un étendard, en nous ordonnant d'éteindre la lanterne. Trois niveaux trois étaient sortis de la pénombre et se dirigeaient vers la pauvre femme prise au piège.

-Mais que … fit Lavi, à l'intention d'une Chomesuke toute tremblante.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand un Akuma devient très fort, pour satisfaire leur faim…

Je reportai rapidement mon attention sur les Akumas. Ceux-ci mordaient à pleines dents dans le corps de Kawamura, dans un bruit épouvantable, qui me donna la nausée. J'eus, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression que l'un d'eux regardait de notre côté, mais ils sont si laids et difformes que je ne savais jamais où ils regardaient.

J'attrapai Chomesuke par le poignet et nous nous éloignâmes en silence.

_[Au fait, Eve, tu pourrais me parler de l'activation niveau 2]_

**Où veux-tu en venir ?**

_[Ben, je sais pas, m'expliquer précisément en quoi elle change de l'ancienne… ?]_

**Tu te souviens du mal que tu avais à produire un bouclier plus grand que d'habitude ?**

_[Oui, et ?]_

**C'est fini. Presque plus de limite, c'est pas génial ça ?**

_[Si, mais comment tu le sais ?]_

**Idiote, comment penses-tu que tu aies pu protéger le bateau entier ? J'ai ressenti la presque-absence de limites de la quantité de cristal que tu peux créer. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore ce que peut nous réserver la deuxième phase, on verra bien ça en combattant.**

_[Dès fois, ton degré de désinvolture me fait peur, Eve]_

**Je sais, Je suis géniale.**

_[C'était pas un compliment.]_

Après avoir marché environ dix minutes, nous débouchâmes sur une clairière où régnait une odeur de chair en décomposition insupportable. Et pour cause, des amas de cadavres d'akumas étaient entassés aux quatre coins de l'endroit. Je frissonnai d'horreur, sous les ricanements d'Eve, qui n'avait pas non plus l'air vraiment rassurée.

Lenalee eut un haut-le-cœur, et l'homme qui la transportait, un certain Chaoji, un des trois seuls survivants de l'équipage d'Anita, s'empressa de se mettre en quatre pour elle. Soumis, va…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Sachiko ? demanda Lavi

En effet, l'Akuma n'avait pas l'air très bien, et restait le regard fixé sur les dépouilles jonchant le sol.

-Ne m'appelle pas Sachiko, Chomesuke c'est très bien. Mais… c'est pas vraiment le moment…

Elle poussa soudainement un cri, alors qu'une toile d'araignée luisante d'aspect très familière apparaissait derrière elle. En un instant, nous fûmes tous sur nos gardes, alors que Chomesuke essayait tant bien que mal de se délivrer.

-Chomesuke !

-FUYEZ ! cria l'Akuma alors que la toile s'enroulait autour d'elle et l'attirait vers l'arrière.

_[ça sent très mauvais, Eve…]_

**J'avais remarqué. Le niveau trois de tout à l'heure, si ce n'est les trois ensemble. **

_[On ne sera pas trop de quatre exorcistes pour en venir à bout… En plus Lenalee et Miranda sont HS, et on se traîne trois boulets…]_

**Enfin Juliette, sois pas méchante avec les faibles humains…**

-ce que je ne comprends pas… fit l'Akuma, en sortant de la pénombre. C'est pourquoi un Akuma est-il avec des humains ?

Il envoya un coup de pied dans le dos de Chomesuke. Lavi dégaina aussitôt son arme.

-Oh ! Il semblerait de je vais m'amuser…

-Juste un ?

-Comment ça ?

-Où sont les deux autres ?

Le monstre eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Les humains sont vraiment idiots. Cela fait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu… Cette soif ne peut être assouvie que par des humains… Et vous croyez que je vais partager un aussi beau butin ? Bien… On commence ?

L'Akuma reforma une toile où Chomesuke se retrouva à nouveau attachée.

-Je pourrais aussi partir et la manger, mais ce serait moins amusant…

-Hiban !

Un long serpent de feu fonça sur l'Akuma, l'engloutit, avant de disparaître dans le ciel. Le monstre en ressortit sans aucune égratignure, avant de lancer ses toiles sur Lavi.

-C'est bien un niveau trois… fit-il en esquivant.

Crowley profita de ce moment pour planter ses crocs dans l'Akuma, mais ils ne purent transpercer sa carapace, et le vampire fut violemment projeté contre les dépouilles de démons.

D'un geste souple, je défis ma cape en intimant à Eve de se tenir prête.

-Eh, sale monstre ! Criai-je, pour détourner son attention. Je pense que tu t'y crois trop.

-Oh, voyez-vous cela, moi je pense que je vais commencer par toi, petite humaine.

J'eus un sourire alors que ses toiles se désintégraient contre mon bouclier.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr ?

Il continua à essayer de percer mon bouclier, en solidifiant ses toiles en des sortes de shurikens géants, semblables à des toiles d'araignée.

-Hiban ! cria Lavi, profitant de ma diversion.

-Tu sais très bien que cette attaque ne marche pas. Fit l'Akuma, en regardant le serpent de feu fonçer vers lui sans bouger.

Mais au dernier moment, l'attaque de Lavi bifurqua et brûla la toile dans laquelle Chomesuke était retenue prisonnière, puis s'éleva loin dans le ciel avant de disparaître.

Voyant où Lavi voulait en venir, je préparai une nouvelle attaque.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! criai-je au monstre, avant de l'enfermer dans une imposante colonne de cristal, que je fis du triple de la taille des arbres, et qui s'éleva presque aussi haut dans le ciel que le serpent de Lavi.

Mon attaque vola en éclats quelques secondes plus tard, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas.

**J'peux savoir ce que vous essayez de faire ? Vous allez attirer tous les Akumas du coin !**

_[C'est le but, mon chou]_

… **T'as pété une durite ?**

-Héhé, c'était un peu plus marrant… mais je peux faire autant de toiles que je veux !

Aussitôt, un dôme de toile d'une lueur malsaine nous entoura, et l'Akuma prit ce que l'on pourrait appeler un air triomphant… à moins qu'il soit constipé… c'est compliqué à deviner avec les têtes qu'ils se trimballent…

**Au lieu de faire de l'humour pourri, tu pourrais vous sortir de là, non ?**

_[Attends un peu… ils devraient bientôt…]_

Comme pour illustrer mes propos mentaux, un bruit de découpe surgit au dessus de nous et le niveau trois perdu son air triomphant, ou constipé, au choix.

La toile, tranchée nette, se désintégra, et les deux niveau trois qui accompagnaient notre assaillant tombèrent littéralement du ciel pour atterrir aux côtés de leur compagnon.

_[Ah, ben ils en ont mis du temps !]_

**Est-ce que tu serais pas un peu SUICIDAIRE ?**

J'ignorai les cris de mon innocence, et reportai mon attention sur la situation.

-Ne pas nous avoir mis au courant… c'est cruel !

-Ils sont enfin là ! Fit Lavi, en échangeant un regard complice avec moi.

-Je comprends, souffla Bookman, vos attaques n'avaient pour seul but que d'attirer les deux autres… et maintenant…

En effet, les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient mis à crier sur le troisième Akuma, et il s'en résulta une bagarre que nous mîmes à profit pour déguerpir.

**En fait, vous êtes pas si bêtes que ça. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.**

_[Sympa de se sentir soutenue]_

**C'est pas Lenalee qu'aurait pensé à ça.**

_[Pourquoi tu reviens tout le temps à elle ?]_

**Parce que tu m'as trahie ! Tu te rends comptes à quelle point cette fille est mauvaise pour ta santé mentale déjà mal en point?**

Pendant ce temps, à la branche asiatique de la congrégation de l'Ombre :

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Allen, ça fait déjà dix heures que vous vous battez ! Fit la voix de Bak, sortant d'un golem.

-Ah, enfin, à demain, Walker ! fit Fou, l'esprit tutélaire de la branche asiatique, en s'étirant.

Elle disparut, et Allen put souffler un moment en contemplant le moignon bandé à son épaule. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son bras, il se démenait tous les jours pour regagner la confiance de son innocence, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se matérialiser plus de quelques secondes. Pire, elle se matérialisait de moins en moins souvent au fil des séances de combat contre Fou.

-Juliette… tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Et... Voilà... en fait ce chapitre, dû à un manque récurent d'envie de l'écrire... à été très bâclé... ce qui pourrait être le cas des autres... si je les poste un jour... Sérieusement, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver les courage de finir ce chapitre!<p>

Enfin Bref,, vous l'aurez compris, vous n'êtes pas sûrs de me revoir de si tôt. Sauf bien entendu si j'ai assez de reviews pour trouver le courage et la motivation de continuer... :D

Bye,

Tsukiyomi Kyoko


End file.
